¿Amigos O Algo Mas?
by ope-hana
Summary: juvia loxar que cautivo a varios chicoS de su nueva escuela, quienes ellos pelean de por el amor de juvia (harem)
1. INICIOS

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

Esta historia seria de amor, desilusión o de amistad…. Todo empezara días atrás desde que cierta joven que llegaba a la cuidad, había empezado a re-decorar su departamento no conocía casi a nadie solo una persona, que estaba en la preparatoria, cuando su teléfono sonó…

—hola… si… en unos minutos te alcanzo… no esta vez llevare el pago inicial...

Era su inicio amigo que conocía en la ciudad. Termino de arreglarse ella siempre se vestía todo abrigada no suele exponer su piel.

En una plaza estaba un chico que la estaba esperando, vestía una camisa negra junto con unos pantalones color azul y unas botas negras teniendo su celular en las manos mandando mensajes.

—gajeel ya llegue tenias rato esperando. (Con una sonrisa)

—no acabo de llegar ya traes tus papeles

—si aquí esta sabes en el camino mi papa me llamo me diciendo que le eche ganas

—ese sujeto algo quiere, porque no creo que realmente se preocupe por ti

—gajeel deja que al menos me haga la ilusión de que al menos se preocupa por mí...

—Bueno vamos que tengo que ir a ver a unos amigos que también ya están en la escuela

Había pasado una media hora cuando llegaron a la escuela la mayoría de los estudiantes se estaban inscribiendo ya que era inicio de clases dentro una semana, gajeel la acompaño hasta donde está la dirección mientras la esperaba afuera. Juvia había hablado para que la aceptara ya al final el director de la preparatoria le dijo que si pagaba la cuota y un abono especial por los papeleos entraría.

—y... ¿dime que te dijo?

—me aceptaron a cambio de pagar la cuota y uno más por el papeleo

—¿papeleo?

—si

—¿tú lo sobornaste?

—no

—aquí nadie paga papeleo —aclaro

—me estafaron... —sorprendida

—espera voy a ir hablar con ese viejo

—no gajeel no quiero tener problemas además si se entera mi papa me dirá que regrese y que no puedo cuidarme sola.

En los pasillos gajeel iba enseñando los salones cuando le llega un mensaje, a lo que le dice a juvia que la tiene que dejar, que tiene que ver a unos amigos. Juvia solo le dio una sonrisa y se despidió.

En la salida vio un joven todo vestido de negro, con el cabello un poco largo que le daba en el cuello, color negro ojos color rojo que estaba sentado en una banca sosteniendo una guitarra tocando una canción que lluvia al escuchar le gusto.

**Te extraño, te extraño a ti**

**Estoy extrañándote a ti**

**Ahora grito tu nombre**

**Como si fuera un hábito**

**Incluso hoy**

A lo que juvia saca de su cartera un billete de 100 dólares y lo deja en el estuche de la guitarra, se va. El joven al darse cuenta que le dejaron limosna ve a la persona que le dejo, vio cómo su silueta se iba alejando, cuando se acercó vio que le dejaron 100 dólares con una cara de molesto, por la humillación.

—hey ¿rouge que haces viendo hacia la entrada?

Era un joven rubio de igual de estatura un poco remarcado del cuerpo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones medio entubado con una camisa de manga larga color azul.

—oh nada, alguien me dejo propina

—propina o limosna. (Con un tono burlón)

—cállate. (Molesto)

—jajajaja y quien fue tan amble que te dejo 100 dólares

—una mujer

—seguro le gustaste no será una de nuestras fans

—no se

Los dos viendo hacia el billete de 100

—mi ¿comisión? —se escucho una voz

Los dos lo vieron, era gajeel que les arrebato el billete.

—no, es una limosna de rouge —en un tono burlón

—que no es así —viendo con coraje al rubio

—sting deja de burlarte de tu hermano de que le dieron una limosna —uniéndose a la burla

—gajeel deja de seguirlo que esto es una humillación

—de seguro te vieron con cara de necesitado y quien fue… —dijo gajeel

—una mujer —contesto

—bueno, vamos que tenemos que ir con natsu y gray para ver que hacemos antes de iniciar las clases

Ya en la casa de natsu era un peli rosa demasiado entusiasmado que quería seguir peleando con gray, que tenía el pelo negro azulado que estaban peleando en el juego de marvel vs capcom 3

Cuando escucharon que sus otros amigos llegaron. Y empezaron hablar de chicas cuando sting de forma burlona dice que a rouge una mujer le dio una limosna a lo que todos les dio risa.

* * *

**la cancion que canta rouge es de **

**JUNG YONG HWA es la de because i miss you**

**bueno espero que les guste espero comentarios o sugerencias**


	2. ¿ENAMORAMIENTO?

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LES AGRADE**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ES DE HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

Había pasado una semana juvia a veces le enviaba mensajes a gajeel. La semana había terminado y mañana era inicio de clases a lo que ella estaba un poco nerviosa ya que iniciaría de nuevo no conocía casi a nadie solo a gajeel, le aterraba a ser amigos y que ella no la aceptaran ya que en la otra escuela le gustaba estar sola o casi nadie hablaba con ella solo era gajeel que le hablaba pero cuando él se mudó y se fue a otra ciudad por motivos desconocidos juvia se quedó sola.

Era lunes juvia y gajeel llegaron temprano por la ceremonia de bienvenida de cada año

—juvia... ¿estas bien? —pregunto

—si... gajeel —con lo voz nerviosa

—tranquila, te quedaste en mi salón —tomando su mano

—juvia tiene miedo de que todo no vaya bien...

Gajeel conocía a juvia y sabia cuando ella hablaba en tercera persona es que tenía demasiado miedo o estaba insegura.

—tranquila yo estoy aquí —sonrió

Termino la ceremonia y todos se dirigían a sus salones correspondientes

Juvia le toco el asiento ultimo detrás de gajeel, gajeel ya conocía a sus compañeros ya que estaban en segundo curso. Cuando llego el profesor de historia llamado Macao.

—bueno chicos creo que aquí todos se conocen a sí que empezamos la clase

—maestro creo que hay nuevos en esta clase —hablo un estudiante

—¿nuevos? —pregunto —Quienes son los nuevos preséntense —dijo el profesor.

A lo que juvia se puso roja nerviosa y temblorosa, se paró mientras veía a todos, cosa que se la quedaron viendo.

—m-mi nn-nombre es-s j-uvia —después de decir esto se sentó agachando su cara

**—**bueno juvia es tu primer día así que esfuérzate, bueno iniciamos la clase —dijo el maestro empezando a sacar su material

Todos se la quedaron viendo por uno instantes después empezaron a poner atención había pasado tres horas cuando suena el timbre para el receso

—juvia vamos a la cafetería —dijo gajeel viendo a juvia que estaba todavía nerviosa viendo hacia abajo

—no... ve tu hoy no quiero salir me siento expuesta —juvia mientras veía a gajeel con una sonrisa

—¡hey gajeel! vas —dijo natsu mientras peleaba con gray

—oh si, adelántese yo ahora voy

Ya en la cafetería estaba sting, rouge junto con otros dos compañeros quienes se llamaban rufus y orga, cuando vieron a natsu que llegaba con gray les hicieron señas que se sentaran con ellos.

—¿y gajeel donde esta? —pregunto sting

—él se quedó con la nueva —dijo natsu cuando empezaba a comer su almuerzo

—¿nueva? —dijo sting de manera sorprendido

—si pero es demasiada rara —dijo gray mientras tomaba su jugo

—¿quien es rara? —dijo gajeel mientras se sentaba con ellos

—la nueva con la que te quedaste con ella —dijo natsu mientras seguía con su almuerzo

—ella no es rara solo… además ustedes no hablen así de juvia

—juvia —dijo rouge de manera interesado —nunca había escuchado ese nombre

—si juvia, es mi amiga eh asi que no la insulten —serio —bola de raros—dijo de manera burlona

—es más rara ella —finalizo gray

Todos los que estaban ahí se dedicaron a escuchar y observar. Todos habían terminado, cuando decidieron ir a molestar a las mujeres que estaban en las bancas de las canchas.

Sting y rouge empezaron a molestar a minerva y a yukino que estaban halando con lucy, lisana, levy y cana

Ya había terminado el receso, empezaron las clases en el salón juvia seguía ahí en su lugar, gajeel al verla solo se acercó y le acaricio su cabellera, sonó el timbre para la salida gajeel hablo con juvia si la acompañaba ella dijo que no, salió del salón en la salida vio de nuevo al mismo chico cantando mientras juvia de nuevo saco un billete de 100 y se lo dejo en el estuche empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Rouge al ver esto se puso rojo y la volvió a mirar viendo como su cabello se iba moviendo al compás de su cuerpo.

Cuando llega sting junto con gray natsu y gajeel, que lo miran viendo hacia la salida

—¿y este billete? —dijo gray

—no me digas que de nuevo te volvieron a dejar limosna —sting burlándose de rouge

—cállate que no es cierto —de manera molesta le contesta

—vaya quien será esa mujer que solo deja 100 dólares —dijo natsu viendo el billete

Había pasado dos semanas y juvia siempre estaba en el salón sin salir a lo que todos no le hablaban, porque les daba cosa.

Ella nunca salía del salón en la hora de receso pero siempre en la hora de salida siempre le dejaba un billete de 100 dólares a rouge y rouge siempre se la quedaba viendo de espalda ya que nunca sabia de donde salía y cuando pasaba solo veía una mano que dejaba el billete a lo que todos sus amigos le hacían burla ya que a veces sting estaba con el, pero tampoco se daba cuenta quien era solo veía que su cabello era de color azul celeste y a veces pasaba con un gorro o una diadema y tenía la piel blanca pero no la había visto los ojos, en la salida estaba sting junto con rufus y orga mientras rouge se ponía a cantar una canción

**Lo que no sabes es que**  
**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**  
**te desvelas y te desesperas,**  
**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**  
**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**  
**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**  
**tú despertaras ilusionada,**  
**yo quisiera que vivieras**  
**de mí siempre enamorada.**

Cuando vieron una silueta con el cabello azul que le dejaba un billete todos se la quedaron viendo cuando ella se alejaba y es cuando rufus empezó a seguirla. Juvia al ver que la seguían saliendo de la escuela tomo un taxi.

Sting que se quedó viendo a esa mujer sintió en flechazo. Rouge sin saber se estaba enamorado de ella y la canción que estaba cantando era para ella.

Cuando llega gajeel junto con natsu y gray a lo que los encontraron viendo hacia la salida.

—¿ustedes que miran? —dijo natsu viendo también la salida

—esa mujer... de nuevo le dejo propina a rouge —sting viendo la salida y pensando de nuevo en ella

—que de nuevo ya lleva casi tres semanas con eso —dijo gajeel

—chicos no la pude alcanzar —dijo rufus todo agitado

—la seguiste hasta la salida —dijo gray viendo a rufus

—si pero ella tomo un taxi

—chicos... creo me está gustando —dijo rouge viendo a sus compañeros

A lo que los demás se lo quedaron viendo de forma estúpida y sting solo vio que su hermano lo decía enserio

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO**

**LA CANCION QUE ESTABA CANTANDO ROUGE DE NUEVO ES DE REIK Y ES LA DE YO QUISIERA...**


	3. AMIGOS

**los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a hiro mashima**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

Había pasado otra semana y era casi lo habitual y en las salidas siempre pasaba lo mismo, sting siempre viendo en todos los lados viendo de nuevo donde salía la misteriosa mujer, y rouge se ponía a cantar y solo de repente pasaba y dejaba el dinero mientras caminaba rápido para que no la siguieran.

Rouge seguía gustándole más junto con sting pero no decía nada

Hasta que el día siguiente gajeel ya se había cansado de que juvia estuviera aislada de todos le dijo que hablara y si no ponía de su parte como quería que los demás le hablaran, cuando llegaron a la escuela pero nadie le hablo ya era en la hora de recreo ella dijo que se quedaría en el salón, a lo que se molestó gajeel.

En la cafetería estaba sting y su grupo cuando llego gray y natsu que empezaron a pelear por cierto juego, cuando gajeel llego molesto

—ahora porque estas de malas —dijo sting

—pelea de novios —dijo rufus.

A lo que natsu y gray empezaron a reír

—no nada de eso —dijo gajeel calmándose

—es por la rara —dijo gray viendo a los demás

—deja de decirle así ella no es rara solo que esta en su mundo —dijo gajeel

—es lo mismo gajeel ella es rara —dijo natsu dándole la razón a su amigo de a lado

—ayúdenme ustedes que van con nosotros en el mismo salón —gajeel viendo a gray y natsu

—por qué quieres que te ayuden —dijo rouge

—que socialicen con ella, ya que ella nunca hablara si no le hablan —dijo gajeel

—no prometemos nada —dijeron gray y natsu en unísono

—les pagare 50 cada uno —dijo gajeel viendo a sus amigos

—hecho —dijeron los dos

Ya cada quien iba a su salón cuando vieron que juvia estaba ahí sólita viendo desde la ventana, gajeel vio a los dos y entraron gajeel hacia donde esta juvia diciendo

—juvia tienes la tarea de historia —acercándose a su lugar mientras que natsu y gray estaban detrás de gajeel

—si quieres copiar… pero no lo hagas tan obvio —con nervios dándole la libreta a gajeel mientras veía que natsu y gajeel la veían

—puedes darme copia a mí también juvia —dijo natsu con una sonrisa

—si estás dando copia entonces a mí también —dijo gray con la voz fría

Juvia al ver que le hablaban empezó a ponerse nerviosa y roja

—ss-si —dijo juvia viendo hacia abajo

Gajeel empezó a copiar junto con natsu y gray, mientras juvia seguía viendo abajo. Pasaron las horas: en la hora de salida gajeel espero a juvia mientras gray y natsu estaban en los pasillos hablando de luchas mientras salía gajeel y juvia, cuando salieron le preguntaron a juvia que si querían acompañarlos.

—no gracias —viendo hacia abajo

—si, ella nos acompañara —dijo gajeel viendo a juvia molesto

Ya en casi en la salida vieron a que sting junto a rouge estaban en la banca de siempre. Sting al verlos le hace una seña pero no vio a juvia que estaba atrás y no se veía ya que natsu, gray y gajeel eran más altos que ella

Ya cuando llegaron juvia escucho que el joven seguía tocando una canción a lo que saco de su bolsa un billete de 100 dólares, solo paso, dejo el billete y empezó a caminar, vio que su amigo se la quedo viendo entonces pensó que se iba a quedar ahí y empezó a caminar rápido.

En el otro lado gajeel junto con natsu y gray, se quedaron sorprendidos ya que juvia era la que le dejaba el dinero a rouge. Por otra parte los otros también estaban sorprendidos ya que vieron que ella salía atrás de sus amigos

—¿ustedes la conocen? venía con ustedes…- dijo sting junto con rufus

—¡era juvia…! —los tres decían al mismo tiempo

Rouge al escuchar su nombre se emoción más su corazón latía mas rápido, sting al escuchar su nombre también se sintió un poco emocionado

—juvia ¿quien es? —dijo rufus viendo a gajeel —no he escuchado su nombre

—ella es la chica rara —dijo gray

—es la chica que no sale —dijo natsu

—ahora entiendo, por qué solo la veíamos cuando era la hora de salida, eso explica por qué siempre pasaba rápido a dejar el dinero —dijo rufus viendo la salida

Al día siguiente juvia había llegado primero cuando gajeel llega junto con natsu y gray

—¡juvia! —exclamo —¿por que le dejaste dinero a rouge? —dijo gajeel acercándose a juvia de manera molesta

—l-lo siento —dijo tartamudeando cuando vio que los tres la miraban con dudas

—solo quiero que me digas el ¿por qué? —dijo gajeel sentándose a un lado de ella

—el día que nos inscribimos, juvia lo vio y pensó que era un artista callejero —viendo hacia abajo

Gray y natsu junto con gajeel al escuchar la explicación de juvia se empezaron a reír de manera burlona

—juvia no sabías que él es de familia rica —dijo natsu con una risa

—supongo que no sabías —dijo gray riendo

—¡cállense! —grito gajeel

—juvia lo siente no sabía, ya que siempre en la salida tocaba la guitarra, juvia dedujo que estaba pidiendo ayuda para seguir estudiando —viendo hacia abajo

A lo que los tres empezaron a reírse.

En la hora de recreo juvia no salió de nuevo.

En la mesa todos reunidos le dijeron a rouge el por qué le dejaba dinero, mientras todos se empezaban a burlar de él, por las explicaciones que juvia había dado

En la salida de nuevo caminaban los 4, juvia atrás, cuando llegaron donde estaba rouge y compañía.

Juvia pensando en las palabras de disculpas que le daría a la persona que le dejaba el dinero cuando escucho la canción que cantaba

_**Lo que no sabes es que**_  
_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_  
_**te desvelas y te desesperas,**_  
_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_  
_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_  
_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_  
_**tú despertaras ilusionada,**_  
_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_  
_**de mí siempre enamorada.**_

Rouge para cuando vio que la misma mujer de ayer se le acerca, mientras sting junto con los demás se la quedan viendo

—quiero pedir una disculpa por mi ofensa de estos días —dijo juvia viendo hacia abajo

Rouge al verla de enfrente viendo como realmente era ya que siempre la veía de espaldas su corazón empezó a latir más y un poco ruborizado. Esa era la mujer que lo traía loco, su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón tomo aire y hablo.

—¿hoy no hay propina? —dijo de manera un poco serio

—lo siento, no era mi intención disculpe —dijo juvia viendo al suelo

—descuida, ya me estaba haciendo más rico —dijo de manera sarcástica

—disculpe, disculpe es mi error —viendo el suelo

—¿cómo te llamas? —dijo rouge

—mi nombre es juvia loxar

—rouge chaney —Rouge agarro la mano de juvia cuando ella alzo la mirada en lo que ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

* * *

**hola espero que les haya gustado... gracias por su reviews**

**espero actualizar diario pero a veces la inspiracion se me va...**

**la cancion que canta rouge es de reik se llama yo quisiera...**

**gracias y den sus opiniones.**


	4. COMPAÑIA

**hola espero que le guste**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En la mañana en el salón de clases juvia seguía recordando lo que le dijo rouge, cuando se puso roja gajeel noto esto la voltio a ver con su mano acaricio su pelo. Era la hora de receso todos ya habían salido excepto cuatro personas que estaban hablando

—juvia apúrate que se acabara el almuerzo —dijo gajeel viendo a juvia que estaba acomodando sus cosas

—¿porque son así las mujeres? —dijo fullbuster viendo a gajeel

Cuando natsu tomo la mano de juvia y la jalo hacia la salida del salón, juvia se puso roja ya que no quería bajar y estaba haciendo tiempo para no ir con ellos.

Ya en la cafetería sting y compañía estaban almorzando cuando natsu entra en la cafetería jalando a juvia a al comedor para recoger lo que iban a comer, llegan se sientan juvia se sienta a lado de sting y natsu

—¿y los demás? —dijo rufus viendo a natsu

—ah creo que se quedaron —con una sonrisa

—hey natsu maldito porque nos dejas? —dijo gajeel sentándose con su almuerzo

—yo no los deje pensé que no iban a venir —dijo natsu comiendo su hamburguesa

—Y tú no hablas —dijo fullbuster viendo a juvia que estaba callada viendo su charola

—juvia lo siente, por no esperarlos —juvia agachada viendo su charola

—tonta porque disculpas almuerza —dijo gajeel dándole un mordisco a su filete

Juvia empezó a comer una manzana cosa que todos se la quedaron viendo

-—¿juvia no hay almuerzo? —dijo rouge viendo el comedor —¿o porque tienes pura fruta?

Todos estaban disfrutando su comida cuando juvia habla

—juvia no come carne porque cuando reencarne no quiero ser un animal que solo llegue y después la maten, y otros se la coman, además no me gusta —viendo a la comida de sting

—ah eres vegetariana —dijo fullbuster comiendo su hamburguesa

—sí, pero no como carne porque cuando fui a un matadero con mi papa vi como mataban a las reses y cerdos, cuando ya los van a matar empiezan a llorar juvia piensa que son personas que reencarnaron y saben que de nuevo van a morir, juvia desde ahí no come carne —lo dijo viendo la charola

Todos dejaron de comer excepto gajeel

—me siento mal —dijo rufus viendo a orga

—pobres animales —dijo natsu viendo a gray

—no sabía eso —incomodo —mmm y lo de la reencarnación —dijo sting viendo a rouge

—si reencarno no quiero ser un cerdo —dijo gray

—creo que no podre comer carne por una semana —rouge viendo a sting

—wow que rico estaba ese filete —gajeel viendo a los demás cuando ve que todos dejaron su comida

—gajeel como puedes comer, después de escuchar lo que dijo juvia —natsu viendo a gajeel con coraje

—ah eso ya lo he superado ya que ella me lo dijo hace años cuando estábamos en la primaria —lo dijo como si nada

—tu si mereces morir —dijeron todos que escucharon los que estaban a su alrededor

—bueno vamos a despejar la mente, vamos a ver a nuestros fans —dijo orga

—¿fans…? —dijo juvia viendo a sting

Sting jalo a juvia, cuando puso su mano en el hombro, empezaron a caminar junto con los demás

—nosotros... digamos, somos populares, demasiado populares —sonrie —somos nada más 7 que toda la escuela aman o quieren —lo dijo todo orgulloso

—¿por qué…? —dijo juvia viendo a sting

Sting al ver la cara de juvia se sonrojo

—porque somos populares y a veces tocamos cuando hay eventos o en las fiestas que a veces organizamos

Juvia al escuchar eso quita la mano de sting y se va a donde esta gajeel

—Gajeel ¿tú también cantas y tocas? —lo dijo asombrada

—si, ¿porque? —viendo a juvia

—por que eras pésimo en la escuela —lo dijo toda serena

Todos al escuchar eso se pusieron a reír

—no sabíamos eso gajeel —dijo gray

Cuando llegan a las bancas del patio, ven que todos se la quedan viendo mal a juvia, juvia al ver esto se pone nerviosa y agacha de nuevo su cabeza

—tranquila solo que nadie te ha visto y les da curiosidad —dijo natsu mientras agarraba su mano

Se sentaron en una banca los 8 uno que otro platicando rouge abrazo a juvia y le dijo algo en el oído, cosa que todos notaron cuando juvia se puso roja, todos recordaron cuando rouge confeso que se estaba enamorando de juvia.

En la salida rouge cantaba cuando ve que juvia y compañía venían cosa que no le importo

Llegaron y en ese momento rogue volvió a cantar la misma canción de ayer, cosa que juvia le dijo

—rogue, esa canción me gusta —viendo a rogue

Rogue y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, mas rogue que se puso rojo como tomate

Juvia volteo a los demás y les sonrió con una risa alegre.

Cosa que todos se quedaron viendo ya que nunca la había visto sonreír.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

gracias por los reviews

**-doramaniatica lo se que la historia es simple pero no quiero acelerarlo ya que es un harem y poco poco ellos empezaran atener sentimientos encontrados.**


	5. BULLYNG

**los personajes que salen no me pertenecen son hiro mashima**

* * *

En el recreo estaban almorzando todos, pero nadie comía carne, a excepción de gajeel.

Rogue saco de su cartera un fajo de billetes cosa que todos se lo quedaron viendo

—¿y eso? —dijo rufus viendo a rogue

—esto es de juvia… —lo dijo nervioso

—no es el dinero que te dio todo este tiempo —dijo gray

—si, es el dinero, así que toma juvia, es tuyo —dijo rouge dándole el dinero en las de juvia

Juvia al ver que le daban solo se puso roja y sin querer le dijo

—no es tuyo tú te lo ganaste…

A lo que todos se pusieron a reír

—cierto es tu propina —dijo sting

—juvia, deja de recordarle a rogue que lo confundiste con un vago de la calle —dijo gajeel

—rogue no se lo regreses que te lo ganaste con tu sudor… —dijo natsu

Todos seguían burlándose cuando juvia le agarra la mano

—rogue, discúlpeme juvia no quiso ofenderle…

—descuida juvia, ya sé que no fue tu culpa es la de estos idiotas…

—¿a quien le dices idiota? emo deshambrido…—dijo gajeel

—a ti metalero desafinado —dijo rouge

—ya dejen la pelea vamos a ver a las chicas —dijo orga

Todos se paran y llevan a juvia con ellos

—¿disculpe ustedes tienen novia? —pregunto juvia nerviosa

Sting de nuevo le puso su mano en su hombro y se la llevo diciéndole

—gray, natsu y gajeel tienen novias cosa que la veras ahorita.

Juvia al escuchar que su amigo tiene novia se zafa del hombro de sting y se va con el

—¿gajeel tú tienes novia? —sorprendida —y no me los haz dicho…

—juvia no te lo he dicho por que no ha habido tiempo para platicar contigo…. Pero ahora lo sabes.

Llegaron al patio y en una banca estaban sentadas varias mujeres.

—chicas hoy se ven más hermosas que de costumbre —dijo sting

Gajeel se va con una chica de cabello azul y la abraza, la chica que ve como se la queda mirando le pregunta que quien es esa…

—juvia ven —dijo gajeel

Juvia se acerca —hola mi nombre es juvia loxar… —dando su mano

—mi nombre es Levy —agarrando la mano de juvia en forma de saludo

—no es la chica de la que todos hablan —dijo minerva con una cara de envidia

—así es princesa, es ella —dijo sting

—sí que es bonita —dijo Lucy

—si lo es pero no más que tu —dijo gray mientras le daba un beso

—ustedes ya empezaron, váyanse a un hotel —dijo rufus

—déjalos no se han visto en la mañana —dijo lissana que se acercaba dónde estaba natsu

—ustedes también —dijo rufus de nuevo

Juvia al ver que todos tenían pareja dijo.

—ustedes también son pareja —viendo a sting, y minerva junto rouge y yukino

—no, todavía no es oficial, solo estoy esperando a que sting me lo proponga… —dijo minerva mientras agarraba la mano de sting

Sting solo se puso rojo y nervioso

—¿y tu rogue? —dijo juvia cuando escucha la voz de minerva

—ellos iban oficializarlo en estos días pero creo que rouge —haciendo énfasis al final —se ha arrepentido

A lo que rouge se puso nervioso

—no es cierto, eso no es cierto, solo somos buenos amigos —dijo yukino toda nerviosa

—¿y tú no tienes novio? —dijo minerva

Juvia se pone roja y responde —no mi papa si se entera, me castiga y me manda a un internado de monjas…

A lo que sting y rouge se la quedan viendo

Cuando suena el timbre y todos se separan, todas las mujeres se separan y caminan con rouge y sting ya que son compañeros.

Juvia camina con gajeel y los demás...

En la salida van los 4 cuando llegan en la salida ven que están todos incluyendo a las mujeres de hace rato.

—hey chicos vamos por un cafe en la cafetería —dijo sting

todos dijeron que si, excepto juvia que les dijo que vayan sin ella ya que ella tenía que ser algo a su departamento

—no te vayas que quiero conocerte —dijo minerva con voz arrogante

—no juvia tiene que ir a ser un encargo —nerviosa

—no... vamos que eso lo puedes hacer después o me estas rechazando mi invitación —lo dijo sin que juvia pudiera negarse

—juvia si vienes con nosotros te divertirás —sting tratando de ponerle su hombro cuando minerva se pone en medio y abraza a sting

—vámonos —cuando le dice a rouge —rouge ve con yukino ya que próximamente serán novios

Rouge no pudo negarse y empezó a caminar con yukino.

Juvia se quedó atrás viendo como todos caminaban con parejas cuando rufus y orga le toman las manos y le dicen

—ya que ellos van acompañados nosotros no quedaremos atrás

Ya en una cafetería todos pidieron que café querian tomar

Minerva hace que los chicos vayan por los cafés y galletas cuando se quedan con juvia y las demás

—¿y dime te gusta mi novio? —dijo minerva con prepotencia —¿o el novio de mis amigas? o ¿acaso a todos?

A lo que juvia se pone incomoda responde

—no, yo solo los veo como compañeros… —agachándose

—enserio porque por tu culpa rogue no se le declaro a yukino —viendo a yukino

—juvia no tiene nada que ver con eso apenas empezó a conocer a rogue —viendo a minerva

—es tu culpa, ya que hace un mes el empezó hablar y a preguntar por ti —dijo minerva de forma seca y molesta

—juvia no sabía pero disculpa… —viendo hacia abajo

—solo te haré una advertencia, no quiero que te le acerques más a nuestros chicos —concluyo minerva

Juvia se puso nerviosa y roja cuando agarro su bolsa salió del lugar evitando a todos. Los chicos se dieron cuenta se acercaron donde estaban las demás

—juvia donde esta —dijo gajeel

—ah... ella se fue, alguien la llamo y se marchó nos pidió que la disculparan —dijo minerva con una risita de victoria.

—no te creo, ella no es así ¿que le hiciste minerva? —dijo gajeel viendo a minerva

—no voy a discutir contigo, si me crees o no —agarrando su café

Todos se sentaron a tomar su café con un incómodo silencio.

Juvia que iba corriendo a toda velocidad choca con dos señoritas una de pelo rojo y la otra de pelo blanco

Juvia se para y sigue corriendo.

Al día siguiente gajeel vio que juvia estaba en su lugar se acerco

—hey juvia por que ayer no dejaste sin decir nada —gajeel agarrando la mano de juvia

—lo siento gajeel juvia se sentía mal…

—qué raro a mí me dijeron que te llamaron…

—si después de eso me sentí mal

—mentirosa ella te intimido verdad…

Juvia solo se agacho

—quieres que hable con ella

—no gajeel déjame arreglarlo yo sola

—está bien... pero si sigue yo la detendré

Llegaron todos y empezó las clases, en la hora de recreo juvia dijo que no iba ir a almorzar que quería ir a la biblioteca a ser un trabajo.

En la cafetería todos estaban comiendo carne porque juvia no estaba, cuando rouge les dice a todos los que estaban con el

—casi no pido ayuda pero ahora necesito que me ayuden a conquistar a juvia

A lo que todos se quedaron viendo a rouge

En la biblioteca juvia ve a una joven que tenía el pelo largo color blanco, ella se acerca y le dice si es la chica de ayer, a lo que juvia responde con un sí. Después de estar un rato en la biblioteca entran a clases ella casi ignorando a los demás excepto a gajeel.

En la salida juvia es la primera en salir evitando a todos de nuevo. Para no tener problemas con las demás.

Ya era de noche juvia salió a dar una vuelta, caminando llega a un parque se sienta en unos bancos cuando ve desde lejos a una mujer que ella conoce junto con un hombre de pelo castaño cuando se besan.

Juvia al ver esa escena se dice en su mente

—es la novia de….

* * *

.

.

**hola espero que les hay gustado **

**espero reviews o sugerencias**

**JUVIA A QUIEN HABRA VISTO...(el que lo sepa le hago un fic que el guste)**

**POR CIERTO ENTRE FIN DE SEMANA DESCANSO ACTUALIZARE EL LUNES...**


	6. SECRETOS

**lo personajes no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima.**

**me han dicho que tengo mala redacción y que le haga mas amplia.**

**espero que les guste.**

Pasaba una semana desde que juvia dejo de verlos, los evitaba, o decía que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. En la biblioteca ella se empezaba a llevar, con una chica que también va a leer. Se llamaba mirajane, se conocieron, el día que chocaron, en la cafetería.

Rouge ya no podía hablar con ella. Juvia los evitaba a toda costa.

Minerva junto con las demás, hablaban de ella y el por qué minerva la odiaba.

—es fácil, —decía minerva jugueteando con su pelo —ella son de esas…

—¿esas? —dijo Levy, que sostenía una manzana

—si esas… como se les dice?... a Candy —viendo a Lucy, Lissana, Yukino, y a Levy

—¡Candy! —dijeron las cuatro

—no sé a qué te refieras minerva, pero; ¿por qué lo dices? —dijo Lucy

—déjame pensar; será que se hace la tímida e indefensa o será porque es demasiado dulce y hace que los chicos la quieran proteger

—lo dudo, gajeel me dijo que es así por que casi nunca socializo y que nunca tuvo cariño de sus padres —Dijo Levy aun comiendo su manzana

—como sea, pero ella si se mete con sting se arrepentirá —lo dijo con coraje, mientras veía molesta a Levy —he estado con él desde el kínder.

* * *

.

.

Juvia estaba platicando con mira jane, toda roja ya que no sabía cómo decirlo.

—mira, ¿tú me podrás ayudar con un problema…? —Viendo abajo

—¿problema?… claro —lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras volteaba la hoja del libro

—vi a la novia, de un amigo, de mi amigo, que apenas está siendo mi amigo… besándose con un tipo; que no es el amigo, de mi amigo, que está siendo mi nuevo amigo —lo dijo rápido mientras veía a mira

—en pocas palabras, la novia de tu amigo le es infiel… —Mira dijo la explicación más fácil

—si… ¿qué debería hacer? —viendo a mira con desesperación

—nada… —Lo dijo con una sonrisa

—¿Por qué nada? —toda sorprendida

—por qué él no te creerá y solo tendrás problemas —lo decía mientras seguía leyendo —un hombre si se entera por otra persona, no te creerá y te dirá mentirosa, es mejor cuando él se dé cuenta… pero tendrás que estar ahí junto con sus amigos para apoyarlo —mira la ve; le da una sonrisa, y sigue en su lectura

Juvia al escuchar eso se queda pensando, analizando las palabras que le dijo mira jane, y recuerda lo que vio.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado juvia se fue directo a una librería a comprar varios libros, que decían o tenían el título de… COMO RECUPERARTE DE UNA RELACIÓN, COMO AYUDAR A UN AMIGO, COMO SUPERAR UNA PERDIDA, ¿QUE ES EL AMOR?, ¿COMO ENCONTRAR UNA SONRISA DE NUEVO?

Compro todos esos libros, cuando vio de nuevo a cierta chica, que iba abrazada de cierto chico de pelo castaño, alto.

Juvia ignoro lo que vio; llego a su departamento, y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

Alguien la llaman por el celular, era gajeel, que la invitaba a una fiesta de unos de sus amigos; quería que fuera, ya que iban a tocar. Gajeel le dijo la dirección, y colgó.

Juvia se puso a buscar ropa que llevaría, encontró un vestido negro, con mangas largas; y un saco color purpura, con unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta rodilla.

Sin más, se dirigió al lugar, era la casa de rufus, había demasiada gente que ella no conocía. Entro vio que estaban las compañeras de sting y rouge. Minerva al ver a juvia ahí; abrazo a sting haciendo un gesto que sting es suyo. Cuando siente una mano que le agarro su mano, era gajeel que la abrazo…

—imagine que no ibas a venir ya que ya son a las 11 —lo decía mientras le daba una bebida

—gajeel, vine porque me lo pediste y quería verte tocar —agarrando la bebida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

—quédate aquí, no te vayas con esas brujas —le acariciaba la cabeza —que te trataron mal.

Juvia se quedó ahí sentada en el sofá, viendo como todos socializaban, menos ella. Todos se callaron cuando gajeel y los demás se ponían a tocar una canción, cosa que todos empezaron a gritar como locos, minerva y compañía se acercaron a ellos, mandándol besos.

Juvia aplaudía a sus nuevo amigos, ya que el grupo estaba tocando eran, orga con la batería, gajeel tocando el bajo, rufus es el tecladista, rouge es el guitarrista, y sting era el vocalista. Cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a un lado de ella.

—juvia no has visto a Lucy —dijo gray mientras observaba a sus amigos

—si, esta con minerva —señalando donde minerva cuando ve que no está

—no, ella no está con ellas, vengo de allá —viendo donde estaba minerva

—yo cuando llegue ella estaba ahí —viendo a gray

—gracias la buscare en otra parte —acariciando la cabeza de juvia

Terminaban de tocar una canción cuando rogue vio, que era el momento correcto para declararle su amor a juvia.

—pido su atención, —acomodando el micrófono —quiero dedicar una canción, a una persona especial —viendo a juvia.

Minerva supo para quien era la canción, así que la miro con coraje. Juvia estaba atenta y se imaginó que era para Yukino. Rogue empezó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar.

_No veo la hora_  
_de colgar mi saco en tu ropero_  
_no veo la hora_  
_de cantarte hasta dormir_  
_no veo la hora_  
_de arrullar todos tus sueños_  
_y me des fe_  
_pensando en ti_  
_no veo la hora_  
_de contarte algún secreto_  
_no veo la hora_  
_de explicarte quien soy yo_  
_y recuperar los momentos_  
_que perdimos en el camino_  
_solos tu y yo_

_tengo para darte_  
_un beso en libertad_  
_un abrazo por la noche_  
_un cuento que te haga soñar_  
_si la vida nos juntó a los dos_  
_para crecer amor contigo_  
_yo quiero aprender_  
_por ti puedo ser_  
_una tarde en tu piel_  
_una vida en tus ojos de miel_  
_por ti vuelvo a ser_  
_amor y fe_

Juvia escuchaba la letra, cuando vio que su celular vibraba, era su papá, que la llamaba. Salió corriendo para atender la llamada, y así su papá no escuchara que estaba en una fiesta a estas horas de la noche.

Corrió hasta el patio trasero, contesto… —hola —con la voz de media dormida

—¿te desperté?

—no, apenas me estaba durmiendo, dime ¿que necesitas?

—nada, solo que hasta hora estuve libre, y decidí marcarte, pero escucho que estas bien, descansa, que te hablo mañana —colgó

—¿papa?

Juvia reviso su celular, vio que su papa ya había colgado, cuando escucho que Lucy gritaba. Juvia se acercó para ver, vio que gray y el muchacho de pelo castaño se estaban peleando, y Lucy trataba de separarlos.

Adentro rogue seguía cantando mientras buscaba a juvia. Termino la canción, todos tomaron un descanso cuando el celular de gajeel sonó el vio que era de juvia.

—qué raro es juvia —lo decía extrañado cuando respondió

—gajeel ven al patio trasero gray se está peleando —colgó

Gajeel a escuchar eso corrió, mientras los demás lo siguen. Juvia, trataba de parar a gray cuando la empujo con fuerza, mientras Lucy estaba parada llorando, gray estaba encima del castaño, dándole puñetazos en la cara, cuando el castaño lo empujo, él se aventó encima de gray para regresar los golpes, cuando juvia de nuevo, jala al castaño, que sin querer le aventó un puñetazo, pensando que era un amigo de gray. El castaño al darse cuenta que le pego a una mujer, se quedó viéndola, cuando gray de nuevo estaba encima del castaño, golpeándolo con ira. Juvia al verlo, vio que a gray realmente estaba molesto y también triste, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, así que de nuevo trato de jalar cuando él le dio un puñetazo, que logro que juvia cayera.

Cuando gajeel la abrazo, juvia empezó a llorar tapándose la cara. Gray seguía golpeando al castaño, que no se dio cuenta lo que hizo, y el castaño forcejeaba para quitárselo, cuando ambos escucharon…

—¡IDIOTAS DEJEN DE PELEAR! —Grito gajeel mientras abrazaba a juvia

Cuando sting y rouge los separan. Rufus al ver la escena le pregunto a Lucy. Lucy solo lloraba, cuando gray se acercó a ella…

—ahí esta cuídalo, espero que no le hagas lo mismo que a mí —viéndola con coraje, mientras se hacia un lado para ir donde esta juvia

Lucy se acercó dónde está el castaño llorando.

—¿leo estas bien? —dijo Lucy mientras levantaba a leo

—sí, pequeña vayámonos.

Los dos empezaron a caminar, pasando por los demás, cosa que los demás se quedaron viendo la escena. Gray se acercó dónde estaba gajeel y juvia, cuando vieron que juvia estaba tapándose la cara. Gray hablo

—juvia lo lamento, no era mi intención lastimarte —parado a un lado y observando a juvia que no se descubría la cara

—no te preocupes, juvia entiende… —Lo dijo sin quitarse las manos de la cara

—necesito ver tu cara para ver que estés bien —dijo gray agarrando las manos de juvia

Gajeel que la seguía abrazando la separo, ya que ella seguía con las manos en la cara.

—juvia déjame verte… —Quitando las manos —¿JUVIA ESTAS SANGRANDO?

Los cinco se quedaron viéndola paralizados, gray se acercó le agarro las manos… —lo siento juvia, no fue mi intención lastimarte

Juvia solo le regalo una sonrisa aunque toda llena de sangre. Rufus dijo que la llevaran al cuarto de sus padres mientras, retiraba a todos los de la fiesta.

Rouge estaba limpiándole la cara junto con sting. Gray a lo lejos observaba sintiéndose culpable, gajeel había ido a dejar a su novia, y natsu acaba de regresar ya que él no se había enterado de lo que había pasado, ya que estaba más con Lissana. Natsu se entera por Orga lo que había pasado, cosa que se va directo donde estaban los demás, cuando llega ve a juvia que la estaban limpiando la cara, pregunta lo que se le vino en la mente.

—¿juvia tú también te peleaste? —lo dijo mientras se acercaba

Todos lo miraron con cara de _no seas estúpido_.

—no natsu yo me caí —lo dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

—¿te caíste? ¿En dónde? —viéndole los ojos

—escaleras… —Mientras se agachaba

Los demás solo se quedaron viendo a juvia, por la respuesta que le había dado a natsu, pero no dijeron nada, cuando escuchan a gray.

—¡no mientas! Dile que fue mi culpa —termino de decir eso cuando se marchó

Todos vieron cómo se iba, natsu empezó a seguirlo para hablar con él, cosa que sting y rouge también lo siguieron ya que también querían saber cómo es que pasó lo de Leo y Lucy. Dejaron a juvia sola, juvia se puso a recordar lo que vio hace unos días, cuando vio su celular que eran a las 12:30 empezó a buscar a rufus para darle las gracias de haberla dejado entrar a su casa, caminaba por los pasillos ya que la casa de rufus era enorme, bajo pero no encontró a nadie, camino por donde están los jardines, vio dos siluetas ahí, se dirijo dónde estaban esas siluetas, cuando se acercó demasiado, iba a hablar pero se paralizo, ya que las dos siluetas ella los conocía.

Vio como las siluetas se besaban, que no notaron que alguien los veía, juvia solo dijo —ustedes…

Cayó desmayada.

...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. jajajaja a quien habra visto juvia, para que se desmayara...**

**espero reviews**

**bueno a todos que leen les doy gracias por sus comentarios eso me ayuda para corregir una vez mas mi escritura.**

**. la cancion es de **

Noel Schajris - No Veo La Hora


	7. ANGEL?

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima**

* * *

Juvia despertó; vio que estaba en su cuarto, a lado estaba gajeel con su celular. Gajeel vio que juvia despertó se acercó y dijo:

—juvia… ¿ya estás bien? —preocupado

Juvia lo vio toda confusa. —Gajeel… ¿estoy en mi cuarto? —viendo que si era su cuarto.

—tonta, donde crees que estas —con sarcasmo —¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—¿desmayarme? —pensando. Juvia no sabía que si se había desmayado, cuando recordó la escena que vio, y se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué tienes? —dijo gajeel mientras veía a juvia preocupado

—N-nada- —dijo juvia mientras se agachaba, cuando vio que tenía diferente ropa

Juvia se puso roja, y con nerviosismo le dijo a gajeel. —¿gajeel tú me cambiaste?

—¿Yo? —lo dijo asombrado

—¿tú me quitaste la ropa? —nerviosa y apenada

—tonta no fui yo, fue Levy la que te cambio, no sé por qué se enojó; cuando le dije que tenía que quitarte la ropa que tenía sangre, me dijo que no te hiciera nada, que ella venia rápido, y fue ella la que te cambio —sonando extraño y confuso

—y ella donde esta quiero darle las gracias…

—ella fue a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo que mañana va a entregar.

—¿mañana?... mañana es sábado —confundida

—tonta, mañana es lunes —viendo la reacción de juvia

Juvia al escuchar que llevaba dos días dormida se sorprendió demasiado, empezó a hacer sus trabajos con gajeel, mientras hacían la tarea gajeel le comento algo, —juvia que fue lo que paso en la casa de rufus, solo sé que gray y Lucy terminaron, gray no ha querido hablar con ninguno de nosotros, y Lucy se la pasa con leo… —Viendo a juvia —aunque creemos cual es la respuesta solo quiero confirmar... lo que pensamos

—¿leo? —viendo a gajeel

—si, así se llama con quien estaba peleando gray.

—juvia no sabe si está bien decir lo que vio, ya que no es asunto suyo —agachando su cabeza

—dímelo sabes que yo nunca diré nada, solo que no sé cómo ayudar a gray —puso su cara seria

Juvia al ver que gajeel estaba serio hablo. —gray se peleó con ese chico por que vio a Lucy, besándose con el… pero juvia ya había visto a Lucy con ese chico hace más de una semana —nerviosa, viendo hacia abajo

Gajeel se quedó pasmado al oír lo que juvia decía, respiro hondo y dijo

—tonta, es por eso que compraste esos libros —señalando donde estaban los libros —ya se me hacía extraño que tu leyeras eso.

Juvia nerviosa. —¿gajeel tú los leíste?

—tonta yo no leo, solo los vi —riéndose —hay que seguir, para terminar rápido.

Gajeel ya no pregunto nada, los dos empezaron a cenar ya que juvia no había comido en dos días.

* * *

En la mañana juvia llego temprano, vio la banca de gray y le escribió una nota que decía: _**se fuerte ;p**_ lo pego por debajo de la mesa, y se fue a su lugar.

Todos estaban llegando al final llego gray, cuando vio que juvia seguía morado su cachete, no dijo nada, pero juvia le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, el la miro frió y se sentó no hablo con nadie. En la clase la nota se pegó en el pantalón de gray. Gray vio y decía… _**se fuerte :P**_

Una sonrisa le salió, en la hora de receso evito a sus amigos, no quería hablar con nadie. Juvia se fue a la biblioteca a hablar con mira jane.

Todos los días gray encontraba una nota.

Martes… _**sonríe **_

Miércoles…. _**Hoy es un día especial disfrútalo ;-)**_

Jueves…. _**Deja de estar solo… disfruta **_

Viernes…. _**No lo puedes superar… lo sé. Pero sonríe **_

Gray volteaba a ver si alguien de su alrededor se los dejaba pero nadie lo veía todos estaban en sus cosas. Era domingo y gray estaba en su cuarto, cuando sonó su celular, era natsu , que le decía que fueran a salir.

* * *

En el centro comercial estaban los cinco en una cafetería hablando, ya que rouge no había avanzado con juvia, gray solo estaba callado y frió como si no le interesaba, nadie le quería decir nada ya que sabían que aún le dolía.

—ya te dije que no hará caso, por dos razones… 1 ella no te quiere, 2 es muy despistada —Dijo gajeel

—necesito que me den ideas no que me desanimen —viendo con coraje a gajeel

—para que querer que te amé, si tarde o temprano, te va a cambiar —dijo gray todo frio

-¡cállate! —enojado —juvia no es así —dijo gajeel —además ya le pediste disculpas.

Gray se molestó y se retiró, en el camino encontró un volante que decía… SUERTE QUE NO ESTAS SOLO…

En su mente vinieron las notas que encontró todos los días, en el camino vio a Lucy feliz de la mano de leo, su compañero de equipo de futbol.

—_malditos…_ —pensó, pero los ignoro.

* * *

Era lunes llego lo más temprano, quería saber quién le dejaba las notas, entro reviso su mesa y no había nada, agarro su mochila, se fue al baño, de regreso vio que había alguien adentro, cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban a la salida, él se metió al otro salón, cuando se asomó vio que era juvia, la que se iba alejando aun cargando su mochila. Entro, fue a su mesa, y encontró una nota que decía… _**hoy un ángel, me dijo que te digiera, sonríe ;-)**_

Gray se quedó en shock al descubrir que era juvia la que le dejaba las notas. Había pasado media hora y él estaba en el baño, escondido, cuando fue de nuevo al salón como si nada hubiera pasado, entro vio a juvia con gajeel y natsu ayudándolos con la tarea. Él la miro, y ella le sonrió, en ese momento él se puso rojo y la ignoro.

En el recreo gray salió rápido del salón, ya que varias chicas estaban hablando, de que le pusieron los cuernos.

Gajeel le dijo a juvia, que gray no lo ha superado, ya que el si quería y amaba a Lucy.

Juvia al escuchar esto decide buscarlo, pero en ningún lado estaba. Vio al cielo y vio que hacia una parte donde ella no la busco, en la azotea.

Llego y efectivamente estaba gray viendo donde estaba Lucy (bancas).

Juvia respiro hondo y se acercó, gray no la vio llegar cuando vio que una silueta estaba enfrente de él.

Juvia sin pensar lo abrazo, mientras decía… —llora, sé que aun te duele, y que no has podido llorar desde que esto paso….

Gray estaba sorprendido y confundido, pero era cierto no había llorado por lo que paso, se hacia el fuerte para aparentar que no había pasado nada.

—gray… sé que no te conozco bien, pero piensa que soy una amiga que te puede ayudar en tu depresión…

Gray, se quedó quieto cuando el sentimiento le gano, la abrazo y empezó a sollozar, juvia al escuchar el sollozo de gray le salieron unas lágrimas.

—gray… llora, llora, que yo no te soltare hasta que hayas sacado todo tu dolor…

—no entiendo por qué lo hizo, llevábamos dos años de novios… ella era todo para mi…

Juvia al escuchar eso recordó los libros que decían que tenía que decirle unas palabras de aliento.

—no, no digas eso, piensa que esto pasó porque dios, lo quiso y vio que tú no te merecías a una mujer traicionera, dios quiso enviarte un ángel… que se preocupara por ti, que te digiera que siguieras adelante, que no pasa nada, y que vieras a tus amigos, que también están preocupados por ti…

Gray al escuchar esto, alza la mirada, vio que juvia estaba llorando diciendo esas hermosas palabras, cuando ve una luz en su cara, y la abraza.

Los dos se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que gajeel le manda un mensaje a juvia. "donde estas ya empezaron las clases" juvia responde sin dejar de abrazar a gray, "no te preocupes estoy en la biblioteca, cuidando a una amiga"

—por cierto juvia… lo siento… —Lo dijo todo nervioso

Juvia al escuchar eso solo respondió… —descuida son los golpes que un amigo recibiría…

Gray solo se puso rojo y siguió abrazando a juvia.

Habían sonado la campana pero ellos seguían abrazados, de nuevo un mensaje de gajeel, "estoy en la biblioteca no te encuentro"

Juvia responde "ya no estoy ahí, no te preocupes"

Juvia seguía abrazando a gray dándoles pequeñas y suaves palmadas, cuando gray habla.

—juvia gracias realmente ya me siento bien —abrazándola

Juvia sonrió, —gray me tengo que ir pero recuerda que no estás solo… —Sonriendo

Gray al verla sonriendo se sonrojo y sintió un palpite en su pecho.

Juvia dio media vuelta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando le dijo

—recuerda lo que te dije… que siempre habrá un ángel que te cuidara…

Gray al escuchar eso, se sonrojo. Bajo de la azotea y vio que ya nadie estaba, fue a su banca y encontró una nota que decía, _**"hoy fue un día especial verdad… ese ángel tenía razón"**_

Gray miro la banca de juvia y pensó… —_rogue creo que no te podré ayudar… acabo de encontrar a mi ángel…_

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado a mi me encanto empezamos con uno quien sera el proximo.**  
_

_**espero reviews para que me digan su pov de ustedes... y gracias por leernos**_


	8. AMANECER

**adelante el capitulo ya que qui****ero concentrarme para terminar el otro**

**los personajes son de hiro mashima**

**disfruten**

* * *

Era martes, gray llego temprano ya se sentía mejor, pero uno de sus amigos la pasaba mal.

En la entrada estaba lissana peleando con natsu, solo escucho…

—ya te dije que, dejes de decirle zorra a Lucy —exclamo lissana

—entonces como quieres que le diga si ya sabes lo que hizo —grito natsu

—ya te dije que ella estaba confundida…

—y es por eso que le fue infiel a gray

Después de decir esto, gray se acerca y saluda… —buenos días chicos… —sonrió

Los dos lo miran y ven que saludo alegre le regresan el saludo. Gray camino hacia su salón, natsu lo siguió. Lissana se quedó sola ahí parada, cuando llego minerva.

—querida te ves horrible…

—minerva… —Lo dijo triste

—¿Qué tienes o que paso?

—natsu… —murmuro

—ya llevan una semana una semana peleando por todo

—lo sé, pero… desde que paso lo de Lucy, hemos estado peleado seguido…

—a lo mejor es una señal… de que su relación está acabando, además ¿ya le dijiste que te vas a ir?

—mmm no, no he podido decirle… nada aun.

—yo que tú se lo diría lo más rápido, ya que hoy te vas.

Minerva abraza a lissana, empiezan a ir hacia su salón.

* * *

En el salón gray y natsu estaban platicando cuando llega juvia con gajeel, juvia saluda y sonríe, gray se la queda viendo a juvia, siente un latir fuerte, emocionado al verla, gajeel al ver que gray y natsu hablaban como antes, se une a la pelea por saber quién era más fuerte de los personajes, de soul calibur v. juvia al verlos se alegró.

Era la hora del recreo, juvia de nuevo no fue con ellos, gray quería convencerla pero pensó que todos lo verían raro, así que no dijo nada.

Natsu le llego un mensaje de lissana, "te veo en el patio trasero"

Todos fueron a donde tenían que ir. En la cafetería estaban los 6 chicos almorzando

—¿y natsu, hoy no va a tragar? —dijo sting

—no sé, fue atender un asunto —Dijo gray

—por cierto, gray estas muy animado hoy —dijo rufus mientas le daba un bocado a su pedazo de carne.

—oh... es que ayer un ángel me hablo…

Todos se lo quedaron viendo

—¿ángel?... es por eso que ayer no estabas después del recreo —Dijo gajeel

Gray se ruborizo, contesto —exacto, ese ángel estaba conmigo.

—no me digas que te gusta ese "ángel" según tu, si es que existe —dijo orga

—existe… —mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa

—mi pregunta es ¿Por qué juvia ya no viene? (triste) —dijo rouge

* * *

Detrás del patio, estaba natsu esperando a lissana, cuando llega toda triste

—oh lissana, ¿que es lo que quieres decirme? —alegre

—natsu te acuerdas que haces unos meses, te dije que mis papas se tenían que ir a nueva york y que a lo mejor me tenía que ir con ellos… pues hace unos dias me entere... que hoy nos vamos —lissana lo dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

Natsu al escuchar eso se quedó desconcertado, sin decir una palabra, hasta que reacciono, vio a lissana que lloraba.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —con la voz molesta

—natsu, no he tenido tiempo y con lo de Lucy no sabía cómo… —Con lágrimas en el rostro

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—ya te dije que hoy —con la voz quebrada

—lissana que te puedo decir… ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo? ¿Que necesitas?

Lissana al escuchar lo que decía natsu, sintió que no le importaba.

—sabes que natsu, que también quise que vinieras para decirte que terminamos… y mi vuelo sale alas 7:00pm.

Natsu al escuchar sintió que le partían el corazón, respiro y de una manera sarcástica le dijo —tonta, ya sé que tendríamos que terminar, eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, ya falta poco para que entremos a clases —viendo su reloj

—¡natsu eres un tonto! —grito lissana, que salió corriendo. Natsu le envió un mensaje a gray diciendo "hazme un favor esconde mi mochila no voy entrar a clases" gray respondió "ok pero ¿paso algo?"

A lo que natsu no respondió.

* * *

Natsu se escapó se fue a un centro comercial, estaba jugando en un local de multi juegos. Cuando se da cuenta que ya son a las 6 se va a una tienda a comprar cervezas, cuando la cajera le dice qué edad tiene el enseña su credencial que demuestra que tiene 18. Empezó a tomar en el parque, solo sin que nadie le diga nada.

Ya eran a las alas 8 y natsu ya estaba mareado.

Juvia que había ido a comprar sus víveres, lo ve desde el otro lado y se acerca.

—natsu… ¿qué tienes? —viéndolo preocupado

—oh eres juvia... ¿sabes que lissana hoy se fue? —sonriendo

—no, no lo sabía… pero lo siento —viendo a natsu triste

—¿por qué lo sientes? No fue tu culpa… —se para y se va

Juvia se queda viéndolo como se iba, ella se sentía triste, ya que vio que uno de sus amigos sufría en silencio.

Al día siguiente, natsu no fue a la escuela y todos ya sabían lo que había pasado, juvia le comento a gajeel que vio a natsu en la noche tomando, a lo que gajeel respondió, que no se preocupe que a lo mejor un ángel le ayudaría al igual que gray. Juvia al escuchar eso se dijo a si misma que tenía que ayudarlo a encontrar ese ángel.

* * *

Saliendo de la escuela evito a gajeel y a gray para ir a comprar, se fue a la librería y encontró varios libros que decían ES POSIBLE, FORMULA MÁGICA ANTE EL ABANDONO, ELLA SE MARCHO…, AYÚDAME A OLVIDAR.

Sin pensar los compro, en el camino iba leyendo, llego a su departamento, y se dedicó a leer todos los libros que había comprado, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran a las 9 y decidió ir a comprar algo ligero para cenar.

En el camino vio a natsu que estaba tomando, se acercó, lo vio y suspiro

—natsu… deja de tomar —con una voz dulce

—que quieres juvia, vete necesito estar solo —malhumorado

Juvia recordó lo que un libro decía. Que si decía que quería estar solo es porque estaba en la negación y que es cuando más necesitaba el apoyo.

Ella solo se sentó a un lado de natsu y le ofreció un panecillo, natsu se lo acepto, pasaron dos horas y ella seguía ahí, natsu destapaba su séptima cerveza, cuando vio su reloj, hablo —ya son a las 11 no te vas a ir —viendo a juvia

—no, voy a estar aquí hasta que aceptes que te dolió lo de lissana —lo dijo calmada

Natsu la miro, y empezó a beber, se quedaron los dos viendo como pasaban los carros, la gente, y su tiempo.

Ya era a las dos de la mañana y seguían sin hablar, juvia pensaba como decirle o hablarle pero no se le ocurría nada…

Natsu noto que juvia seguía viendo hacia adelante, cuando escucho un suspiro, y que empezaba a temblar, así que la abrazo.

Juvia se dejó caer en su hombro, sabía que natsu estaba cediendo. Pasaron otras horas de silencio… cuando juvia hablo —sabes, se lo que sientes, yo también me sentí como tu… —Lo dijo con una voz un poco melancólica

—¿Cómo? —pregunto natsu

—hace un año, cuando gajeel se vino para acá… me dejo sola, el solo me dejo un email.

Natsu al escuchar eso recordó lo de lissana.

—¿y qué hiciste? —dijo natsu un poco desesperado

—nada… me encerré en mi mundo, yo no tenía a nadie y mi padre solo estaba de viaje.

—amm ¿por qué gajeel se fue? —pregunto natsu interesado.

—no sé, solo en el email, me decía que era por mi bien, y era lo mejor para él.

—lissana se fue pero, no me despedí debidamente con ella.

—¿la querías…? —pregunto

—sí, la quería, o me gustaba estar con ella pero estos últimos meses ella cambio, peleábamos a cada rato o discutiendo por otros… —Empezaron a caerle lágrimas —aun así no me despedí de ella...

-natsu es de humanos llorar, cometer errores, y hasta no despedirse… pero ahora llora, ya sea porque la extrañas o te sientas culpable… solo llora.

A Natsu le empezaron a salir más lágrimas, que juvia se dio cuenta. El seguía llorando, juvia solo estaba ahí a su lado como una amiga.

—sabes natsu, tienes que sacar todo ese dolor, no tienes por qué tomar… que eso le hace daño a tu cuerpo y preocupas a los demás…

natsu al escuchar lo que decía juvia no aguanto más, y empezó a llorar y pedir disculpas

—lo siento juvia, lo siento, yo lo siento…

Juvia al escuchar eso se paró y lo abrazo, el sentimiento le gano, y empezó a llorar.

—tonta y tú ¿porque estas llorando?

—porque me acorde de cuando gajeel se fue, y quede sola, pero tú tienes a tus amigos y a mí que soy como una nueva amiga… piensa que es lo mejor, cuando volví a ver a gajeel, él era más sonriente, alegre, y más cuando me platicaba de ustedes él decía que ustedes eran su familia.

—juvia lo siento, lo siento por hacerte llorar —lo decía mientras abrazaba a juvia.

—eso, no me lo tienes que decir a mí, sino a lissana, le tenemos que enviar un vídeo donde le pidas perdón.

Natsu se separó, y le dio su celular a juvia para que lo grabara.

Juvia acepto, y empezó a grabar a natsu.

Natsu estaba sentado en la banca y empezó a decir:

—**¡lissana! Buenos días, sabes… te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo hogar… (Agachándose) aunque hayamos terminado, yo te deseo lo mejor y lo lamento por no ir a despedirme de ti… descuida, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado guardas un lugar en mi... deseo que encuentres a una persona que te haga más feliz que yo** (hizo señas que parara de grabar).

Natsu tomo el celular y le envió el video, eran a las 6:23 de la mañana.

Se sentó en banca, todo decaído, juvia se acercó, cuando llego un mensaje de lissana que decía "**gracias, disculpas aceptadas, yo también te deseo lo mejor y que encuentres a alguien que te haga reír"** después de leer el mensaje empezó a llorar. Juvia al verlo le pregunta. —¿Por qué le dijiste eso?... si te duele.

—lo sé, pero no quiero ser egoísta, voy hacer lo mismo que tú, no le dijiste nada a gajeel, quiero que también sea feliz con otras personas… aunque yo sufra, y quiera morirme.

Juvia al escuchar eso se molesta y le da una cachetada. Natsu se quedó en shock.

—tonto yo no quise morirme, al contrario eso me ayudo para seguir adelante, eso me ayudo para enfrentar a mi papa y pedirle que viniera aquí —juvia empezó a llorar

Natsu al ver su error la abraza.

—lo siento, no sabía lo que decía.

Juvia lo abraza con fuerza y le dice —lo sé, una persona cálida no tiene por qué decir eso, ya sé que te duele, —se separa de él y le enseña el amanecer —lo vez tú tienes que ser como el sol…

Natsu la mira y le dice con duda… —¿sol?

—si el sol, tienes que buscar el amanecer, seguir adelante, eres como el fuego, que arrasa todo a su paso, pero tú tienes que ir todo con medida…

—juvia no te entiendo —volteando a ver a juvia

—lo sé, se me fue mi inspiración —sonrió —pero solo te diré que si no encuentras un amanecer, yo te ayudare a encontrarlo.

Natsu le regalo una sonrisa sin querer ya estaba bien.

Juvia vio que ya faltaban 10 minutos para las 7.

—natsu, me voy porque falta una hora para entrar a clases —juvia le dio un beso en la mejilla —te veo en la escuela —se fue corriendo hacia su departamento.

Natsu se quedó en shock por el beso de juvia. Cuando vio el amanecer y el sol… se quedó abstracto y pensó… —_**TENDRÉ QUE BUSCAR MI AMANECER…PERO... POR QUE SIENTO QUE LA ACABO DE ENCONTRAR**_…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**vaya otro que cae como mosca.**

**jejeje espero reviews para que me digan que tal.**


	9. ¡AMIGOS!

**-los personajes, no me pertenecen... son de hiro mashima**

* * *

Eran a las 8 juvia ya estaba en el salón, inclinada hacia su mesa, tratando de dormir un poco, gray y natsu llegaron juntos a los pocos segundos, llego gajeel.

Los tres la miraron con ternura, ella se veía como un ángel, ante los ojos de gray. Natsu la veía como un nuevo amanecer, la luz le acariciaba la cara y ella resplandecía, gajeel la vio y sintió ganas de ir con ella a hacerle sombra, para que no le diera dolor de cabeza.

El único que estaba cerca de ella era gajeel. Él se acercó, se sacó su saco y se lo puso encima, juvia no se movió ni jadeo, ella seguía sumergida en las alas de Morfeo.

Natsu y gray al ver la escena, sintieron un leve enojo hacia gajeel, así que, decidieron cambiar de lugares con sus demás compañeros. Natsu se pasó a lado de juvia, gray al ver eso se sentó atrás de juvia. Gajeel al notar que sus amigos estaban juntos, muy cerca de juvia, les hablo.

-¡ustedes! ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dijo gajeel con un tono molesto, pero bajo.

Natsu respondió lo más alegre. – Yo no quiero estar más adelante, el maestro luego quiere que pase enfrente-.

Gajeel miro a gray ya que el argumento de natsu se oía convincente.

Gray con cara de amargado y molesto solo le dijo –no eres el dueño de la escuela, así que no me digas donde tengo que estar-.

Gajeel lo miro es algo que diría gray, ya no dijo nada se regresó a su asiento.

Entro el maestro Macao entro, y juvia seguía durmiendo, los tres al mismo tiempo dijeron – ¡juvia! Llego el maestro-. Juvia abrió los ojos y vio que a lado estaba natsu que le dijo –gracias- después vio a gajeel le dijo –gracias- después miro hacia atrás y dijo –gracias- después volvió a mirar, vio a lado y hacia atrás estaba natsu y gray a su lado ambos le sonrieron y ella regreso la sonrisa.

Después de una hora ella seguía bostezando, cosa que natsu escribió en un papel, y se lo dio a juvia, juvia abrió el papel, lo leyó cosa que le causó una sonrisa. A lo que decía…

"_¿estás bien? ¿Cómo amaneciste? Creo que el novio no te dejo dormir…. :-P"_

Juvia respondió_. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes, si el novio no me dejo dormir… es porque cada rato hablaba de la ex… :´-( "_

Natsu recibió el papel, voltio a ver a juvia, ambos rieron.

Gray se percató de lo que pasaba y no se quedó atrás, le mando una nota…

"_¿No he visto señales del ángel? Me estaré ¿perdiendo? :- ( "_

Juvia al ver lo que escribió gray le escribe. _"no creo vas bien, solo que hoy el ángel se habrá dormido :- ) pero no te preocupes yo le hablare"._

Cuando le dio le el papel a gray le sonrió. Gray lo recibió y le dio una sonrisa, después de leer lo que decía se sintió tranquilo.

Gajeel se dio cuenta que esos idiotas le mandaban papeles a juvia, asi que no se quedó atrás.

"_¿te están molestando esos idiotas?_". Juvia respondió _"no, solo me pedían lápices"_

Gajeel al leer la nota, se calmó.

* * *

Faltaba media hora para el receso, cuando el maestro manda a juvia a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca. En el camino ve a las dos siluetas de la otra vez, que se acercaban, ella se puso roja y nerviosa, antes que ellos llegaran solo dijo: ¡yo no vi nada! ¡Y hare como si nada hubiera pasado! Después de decir esto ella corrió hacia la biblioteca. Las dos siluetas se quedaron en el pasillo.

* * *

En la biblioteca, entrego los libros, y vio que mira jane que estaba leyendo, se acercó, y de nuevo se puso roja y hablo toda nerviosa.

-mira… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mira alza la mirada ve que juvia de nuevo esta nerviosa así que le hace seña de que se siente a lado. –Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-como decírtelo… si ves una situación incómoda, a dos personas, y esas personas no quieren que les digas a los demás lo que vistes, ¿qué haces?- dijo juvia de nuevo rápido.

-nada… déjalos que esas personas lo hagan- lo dijo sin titubeos.

Juvia suspiro de alivio ante la respuesta de mira, así que decidió hacer otra pregunta.

-¿conozco a una persona que la amenazaron de acercarse a unos nuevos amigos, pero esos amigos la necesitan, pero tampoco esa persona quiere meterse en problemas?- lo dijo rápido de nuevo, con la mirada baja.

Mira al escuchar eso la miro a los ojos y dijo.

-esa persona es muy tonta a hacerle caso a gente egoísta, si sus nuevos amigos la necesitan ella debe estar con ellos, porque le están dando su confianza en abrirse con esa persona- dijo la albina, que después le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

Juvia al escuchar lo que dijo mira, se puso alegre le agradeció. Se dirigió al salón.

* * *

Las clases apenas estaban terminando, entro paso a su lugar, cuando natsu le dijo –te debo el almuerzo, ¿nos acompañas?- lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡si los acompaño!- juvia lo dijo con una alegría que los tres se alegraron al verla sonreír.

En la cafetería ya estaban los amigos de gajeel con sus bandejas de comida, platicaban cuando vieron que del comedor salía juvia con los demás.

Llegaron y se sentaron alrededor, los otros se quedaron asombrados ya que no esperaban que juvia fuera a almorzar con ellos.

-juvia que sorpresa- dijo sting emocionado

-pensamos que ya no te veríamos?- dijo rouge

-lo siento de venir sin avisar… solo que estoy haciendo un consejo que me dio una amiga-. Dijo juvia mientras daba una sonrisa.

-¿amiga?- dijo gajeel un poco extrañado

-¡sí! La conocí hace una semanas… y he estado con ella- lo dijo mientras tomaba café.

Gajeel al ver que juvia tomaba café le era extraño, así que la vio y le dijo –juvia ¿estas tomando café?

Juvia al escuchar eso se puso un poco nerviosa, cosa que todos notaron.

-si… es porque ayer me quede leyendo y estudiando ciencias sociales…- lo dijo con una sonrisa, no quería decirle que se la pasó toda la noche con natsu. Natsu al escuchar eso solo le dio una sonrisa.

-¿ciencias sociales?- pregunto rufus

-eso es aburrido- dijo orga.

Juvia solo se puso a reír cuando noto que todos estaban comiendo carne, los seis se dieron cuenta que juvia veía sus bandejas. Juvia hablo:

-y que están comiendo?- lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Todos vieron que tenían carne así que dijeron lo primero que se les vino en la mente.

-nada solo le compramos la comida a gajeel- dijo sting

Rouge asintió con la cabeza.

Gajeel al escuchar eso iba a hablar cuando rufus lo interrumpió.

-si nos mandó un mensaje que decía que le compráramos el almuerzo-.

-si a mí también me llego- dijo orga con una risa burlona.

Todos le estaban dando su almuerzo a gajeel cuando juvia le pregunta

-no crees que estaba vez te excediste un poco? ¿Y a ustedes también les llego el mensaje?- viendo a gray y natsu.

Gajeel de nuevo iba a hablar cuando fue callado por una hamburguesa que gray se lo metió en la boca. –No yo le debía un almuerzo a gajeel y hoy decidí dárselo- dijo gray con cara de alegría.

-¿Y tú natsu?- dijo juvia viendo a natsu

Natsu contesto con una mirada alegre más que alegre, era alegría falsa y su respuesta fue más absurda.

-yo lo vi dormido en la clase y me preocupe por él, así que le compre carne para que regrese a su estado normal.

Juvia vio a gajeel y le tomo su mano.

-es cierto estas un poco pálido gajeel quieres que te vaya a conseguir una pastilla- lo dijo en un tono de preocupación.

Todos se quedaron viendo a juvia por creerse tal mentira de natsu. Pero en ese momento pensaron,- _**se ve tan linda cuando se preocupa. **_

Gajeel hizo señas que no.

Rouge se unió de valor y mando mensajes a todos, que decía: "voy a pedirle a juvia que salgo conmigo e invitare a todos pero ustedes dirán que no pueden". Todos se miraron cambiaron miradas.

-chicos por que no salimos a algún lugar?- dijo rouge con mucha confianza. –si juvia deberías ir con nosotros- viendo a juvia.

-juvia no conoce bien esta ciudad… pero le gustaría salir con ustedes- lo dijo alegre

-yo no podré ir, tengo que ir a un curso de historia- dijo rufus siguiendo el plan.

-tampoco creo que podre ir, tengo que ir a clases de karate- dijo orga ayudando a su amigo.

Rouge estaba feliz porque el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, cuando escucha hablar a gray.

-bueno creo que me viene bien, salir un poco-. Viendo a juvia

Rouge al escuchar eso contraataco.

-pero no tienes que ir practicar con tu equipo?- dijo rouge con malicia.

-no, hace semanas que lo deje- retando con la mirada a rouge.

-yo también iré ahora necesito estar más con ustedes- dijo natsu con una sonrisa.

-en ese caso iré, no quiero que juvia pase un mal rato- dijo gajeel.

Sting al ver que el plan de su hermano se vino abajo se unió con los demás.

-si yo también quiero des estresarme, ha sido una semana horrible para mí- lo dijo de una manera triste.

Juvia al ver que sting estaba un poco deprimido le dijo algo que a todos terminaron por decir que iban con ellos.

-no te preocupes por eso existen los amigos, sin amigos todos estaríamos sufriendo, me alegra que todos vayamos a un lugar-. Dijo juvia con una sonrisa.

* * *

Todos quedaron que después de la escuela irán al centro comercial.

Cada quien fue a su casa, para arreglarse, cada uno fue llegando, solo faltaba juvia con rufus en llegar.

Después de un rato llego rufus, después de un minuto llego juvia cosa que todos se quedaron viendo ya que iba demasiado tierna.

Vestía un pantalón entubado, con una camisa azul y botas de color beige. Llevaba el cabello suelto ondulado y una diadema con una mariposa de color blanco.

Ella se acercó y puso su cara de vámonos.

Todos iban felices hasta que escucharon una voz…

-vaya, vaya, vaya si son los chicos de fairy tail…

* * *

**espero reviews, para saber como va, mi escritura jejeje.**


	10. regalos

**los personaje son de hiro mashima**

espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Al escuchar eso los chicos voltearon y vieron que era un grupo de estudiantes de la escuela eisenwald, que quería bronca. Ellos solo los ignoraron ya que iban con juvia, se marcharon como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los de eisenwald se los quedaron viendo y no dijeron nada ya que siempre que se veían empezaban a pelear, pero esta vez era distinto.

En el camino todos iban platicando cuando juvia dijo que tenía que comprarles algo por su nueva amistad.

-y dinos juvia que es lo que quieres comprarnos, o que te compremos como inicio de nuestra amistad- decía el peli negro metalero.

-juvia quiere pasar tienda por tienda para ver que sería bueno- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ocho caminaron por horas en busca lo que quería juvia, cosa que ellos ya se estaban aburriendo; después de varias tiendas encuentran una que le llamo la atención a juvia. Era una tienda de cachivaches, bisutería, y artesanías hechas a mano, era una tienda de todo un poco.

Los ocho entraron y juvia se dispuso a buscar cada quien se fue por su lado, después de una hora juvia compro y se dirigió a la entrada, después los demás.

-vamos a una cafetería, o una heladería- dijo natsu viendo a los demás.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

En la cafetería ya todos estaban tomando lo que pidieron, cuando juvia saca de su bolsa unos colguijes para celular. Todos se la quedaron viendo extrañados, cuando ella hablo.

-chicos este es mi regalo…- sonrojada lo dijo –espero que les guste- extendió la mano, y le dio a gajeel una figura de un bajo –este es tuyo gajeel- gajeel lo tomo y le dijo –gracias mujer.

-ten, orga- era una mini batería, cosa que orga le dijo –gracias muñeca ahora se lo pondré a mi cel- juvia sonrió y miro a rufus –rufus este es tuyo espero que te guste- era un mini piano, rufus lo agarro y se lo puso a su celular –gracias pequeña.

Los demás se los quedaban viendo ya que ellos fueron los primeros, y ellos casi no convivían mucho con la loxar excepto gajeel.

Juvia los miro, sonrio –ten sting, este te queda bien- era un mini micrófono color blanco, que tenía unas letras chicas que decía "ser el mejor" sting la vio y no pudo evitar pararse e ir donde estaba ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que algunos les choco. –gracias juvia seré "the best"-. Juvia solo le dio una sonrisa.

-oh natsu ten este es por lo que te dije… espero que esto sea suficiente- natsu lo tomo y vio que era un sol. –gracias juvia, veo que ahora ya tengo un amanecer…- después de decir eso todos se quedaron viendo a natsu por el comentario que acaba de decir hace un momento. –no tienes por qué natsu, sigue adelante- lo dijo con una sonrisa y un entusiasmo. –Por cierto ten este gray, espero que no te molestes por que sea un poco femenino pero creo que te ayudara- era una mini figura de un angel –gracias…- gray se sonrojo ya que él le había mencionado que no encontraba un ángel, quería pararse y abrazarla pero su forma de ser no se lo permitía.

-rogue este es el tuyo, espero que te guste, lo compre en color negro porque vi que te encanta vestirte de negro- se lo dio, rogué al verlo vio que era una mini guitarra eléctrica de color negro. –juvia gracias por el detalle…- se para, se dirige donde esta ella y le da un abrazo, para después le dio un beso en la otra mejilla.

Ella estaba feliz ya que vio sus obsequios a cada uno les gusto.

Cuando escucho a sting decir –chicos hay que tomarnos una foto lo subiré a mi sns…- todos se reunieron y se tomaron la foto. Sting compartía la foto en su cuenta. Todos estaban con sus celulares excepto juvia que no sabía, que es lo que estaba pasando, después de unos segundos sting se acercó dónde estaba ella, empujando a gajeel que estaba cerca de ella. –ves juvia aquí estamos todos y ya tenemos 20 likes- dijo sting con una sonrisa. Juvia vio la foto y pregunto -¿Qué son likes?- todos se la quedaron viendo con cara de poker, -no sabes que son likes?- dijo rufus. –no la verdad no…- dijo la peli azul un poco deprimida. –no te te preocupes es normal, yo nunca te enseñe y te comente- respondió gajeel. –Y ¿Qué son?- dijo juvia con una sonrisa. –a ver cómo te explicamos, por medio de internet te haces una cuenta y esa cuenta te haces otras cuentas sociales, en esas cuentas sociales puedes subir fotos, videos o publicar tu estado de ánimo… ellos te responderán por un like o un comentario- dijo rogue tratando que juvia le entendieran. –Eso ya lo sé- hablo la peli azul –lo que no sé, que son likes he visto que varias personas dicen o publican que les gusta eso o aquello- finalizo. –Juvia… ¿tú tienes Facebook?- dijo gajeel.

– ¡Sí!- dijo la peliazul. –y por qué no me lo dijiste antes- reclamo. –eso porque no lo preguntaste- murmuro la peli azul. –Imagine que no tenías… ya que yo te hice tu cuenta Microsoft, pero dime como estas para agregarte- después de decir eso, todos estaban atentos ya que también querían saber. –en el Facebook, estoy como juvia loxar, creo que así es- lo dijo un tanto confundida. –Es tu nombre nada más…- dijo natsu. Todos estaban buscando con su celular cuando apareció, le enviaron una solicitud de amistad.

Juvia abrió su cuenta y vio que tenía siete solicitudes de amistad cosa que los acepto; todos vieron sus fotos donde se dieron cuenta que no tenía a nadie más, ningún amigo y ningún comentario, cosa que les provoco tristeza. Juvia aparto su celular, y empezó a beber su café, observaba a los chicos que estaban entretenidos con sus celulares, cuando vio que una de sus amigas entraban. –Mira, ven- grito alegre. –oh juvia que haces aquí- saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Todos dejaron sus celulares y la vieron. –hola, ustedes son los amigos de juvia…- dijo la albina. – ¡Sí! son ellos- dijo loxar toda feliz. Los chicos saludaron a mira, cuando llego erza. –Oh juvia que haces aquí- pregunto la pelirroja. –erza hola, yo solo estoy con mis nuevos y viejo amigo… ¿y tú?

–yo vine a por mira ya que vamos a ir a comprar ropa- lo dijo seca, y viendo a la bola de idiotas que la miraban raro.

-ya nos vamos juvia cuídate- dijo la albina mientras jalaba a erza. –adiós chicas, las veo mañana- decía mientras que sus manos hacían señas de adiós. Después que se fueron del café, alguien vio a juvia todo molesto y hablo.

-juvia aléjate de ellas- lo dijo gajeel todo serio. –eh porque si son buenas con juvia.

–tonta por eso aléjate, no quiero que tengas problemas con los demás o te insulten- lo dijo a regañadientes.

–Por qué juvia tendría problemas…- ella no entendía por la actitud de su amigo.

-no es, que sea discriminador pero gajeel tiene razón…- dijo gray.

–¿por qué…?- volvió a decir la peli azul. –Es que ellas son lesbianas…- dijo sting sin rodeos.

-lesbianas…- murmuro juvia. –es mejor que no te acerques más a ellas ahora que lo sabes- dijo gajeel con un tono más serio.

Eso hizo que varias personas se incomodaran y se vieran a unos a otros.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.**posdata: hubo pistas...**


	11. ¿amiga?

_los personajes son hiro mashima._

**_lo siento, se que unos no les va a gustar por algo del final_**

**_pero espero comentarios y opiniones_**

**_gracias por leer._**

.

* * *

Juvia se sentía rara, se había despedido de sus amigos, realmente le molestaba lo que le dijeron, pero tenía que hacer algo para saber cómo llevar esta nueva situación.

Era sábado no le apetecía salir pero recordó la charla de sus amigos, respiro hondo y decidió ir a la librería, salió corriendo de su departamento. A paso veloz llego a la librería cuando entro, se puso a buscar libros o información sobre aquello. Encontró uno que decía 10 CONSEJOS PARA EL HOMBRE GAY, ALGUN DIA TE ESCRIBIRE ESTO, COMPRENDER Y SANAR LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD, ELLAS, ELLA ES…

Después de verlos y saber de qué se trataba los compro, el joven del mostrador se la quedo viendo, ya que sabía qué hace unas semanas la atendió y que compro varios libros para la separación y recuperación, ahora era de sexualidades.

Después de salir de la librería, se dispuso ir a comprar su almuerzo y comida ya que se iba a quedar leyendo.

Los dos días se dispuso a leer y releer para entender, solo salía para almorzar, comer y cenar. Después de un rato cayo rendida.

Ya era lunes se dispuso a levantarse con una energía positiva. Llego a la escuela nadie había llegado todavía. Se puso hacer una nota para gray "hoy un ángel te sonreirá" después una para natsu "el amanecer de hoy esta de tu lado" le iba a escribir una a gajeel pero sabía que iba decir que era una tontería o cursilería así que se limitó. Salió del salón y se fue a la biblioteca, cuando llego vio que no estaba Mira jane así que se regresó, en el pasillo encontró a Mira.

–Mira, podemos hablar…- lo dijo un poco tímida

Mira sabía que le iba a preguntar algo incómodo, que era incómodo para juvia no para ella. Así asintió con la cabeza, se dirigieron a la biblioteca. –y ¿dime que eso lo que me querías preguntar o decir? Mira la observa

Juvia un poco nerviosa hablo –Mira es cierto que tú eres lesbiana?

Mira no lo vio venir, juvia fue un poco directa, así que respiro y contesto de manera amable – ¿por?

-solo quiero saber…- agachando la mirada.

-sí,… lo soy, también vas a juzgarme como todos los demás… -las palabras de mira sonaban un poco tristes y dolidas.

Juvia respiro, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Mira no esperaba eso de manera tímida y asombrada correspondió el abrazo.

-sabes Mira, que yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, ni tampoco alguien que te diga que está mal o te discrimine, pero… creo que yo también necesitaría apoyo de mis amigos para no sentirme rechazado, también estoy alegre al ver que una amiga sea así…- después de decir eso juvia le regalo una sonrisa.

Mira la miro y le sonrió, pero analizando lo que dijo juvia la parte final, tenía dos diferentes términos, una que le gustaba (atracción), dos era que le gustaba tener una amiga lesbiana para platicar o entenderla, o lo que era, o era la personalidad de ella lo que juvia le gustaba… eso pensaba hasta que juvia hablo. –yo nunca hare caso lo que me digan los demás, aunque me prohíban hablarte, yo soy tu amiga, y como amiga también te defenderé si alguien te hace sentir mal.

-juvia- susurro. –juvia gracias y descuida, no me importa lo que digan los demás, pero tu estarás bien…

-sí, no te preocupes, hoy hablare con los demás de mi decisión.

Juvia le regalo otra sonrisa, y se despidió. En el salón los chicos estaban hablando cuando llego juvia. Empezaron las clases, después de tres horas, era la hora del receso.

En la cafetería estaban todos almorzando y platicando cuando gajeel le pregunta a juvia –oye mujer ¿dónde estabas en la mañana, vi tu mochila pero tu donde estabas?

Juvia respiro y con una sonrisa respondio –en la biblioteca con Mira jane.

Los chicos se la quedaron viendo. – ¿Qué? – es lo único que dijeron.

-¡no te dije que no te llevaras con ella!- gajeel lo dijo con la voz baja

-juvia… si alguien se entera, te trataran como ellas…- dijo gray

-sí juvia piénsalo, sería como irte a la boca del lobo- dijo sting

Todos asintieron. Juvia se sintió mal por el comportamiento de sus amigos, así que se armó de valor para responder. –lo sé, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer con quien llevarme, o quienes pueden ser mis amigos… a mí me gusta estar con Mira porque es una buena amiga y me ha dado muy buenos consejos… pero si ustedes me prohíben de nuevo o me llegan a decir que no me tengo que juntar con ellas… prefiero alejarme de ustedes ya que me están demostrando que les importa más el que dirán, y no en los sentimientos míos- lo dijo con una determinación, que todos se quedaron callados excepto uno. – ¿Eres tonta o qué?- dijo gajeel

-no, no lo soy, pero yo escojo quienes son mis amigos gajeel, ellos o ellas no tienen la culpa que su cuerpo o su mente los traicione, son humanos, personas que también sienten, espero que eso entiendas gajeel, así como yo te entendí el día que te marchaste…- lo último lo dijo como un reclamo. Al darse cuenta lo que dijo se paró de la mesa y se alejó de ellos.

Todos se quedaron viendo como si iba todos voltearon a ver a gajeel.

-creo que nos excedimos con ella- murmuro natsu

-nunca la había visto así…- lo dijo gajeel un poco sorprendido y afligido

-¿Qué es lo de te marchaste?- dijo sting

Gajeel respiro – pensé que ya lo había superado… le di mis motivos por el cual me aleje de ella…- dijo gajeel un poco extrañado.

-a ella le dolió tu partida gajeel… - dijo natsu.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo a natsu, _con cara de cómo lo sabes._

Natsu vio las caras de sus amigos y se dispuso a explicar –bueno el día que lissana se fue, yo me deprimí y en forma de consuelo o compañía ella me dijo que también sabía lo que se sentía, ya que ella estaba enamorada de esa persona, que esa persona solo le dejo un email y se marchó- mirando la reacción de gajeel.

Todos al escuchar eso vieron la expresión de gajeel y la de natsu, _natsu era más cercano a juvia_…. Es lo que pensaban.

Gajeel se paró y se marchó. Todos se quedaron viéndose unos a otros.

En el salón estaba sentada recordando lo anterior, cuando llega gajeel y la jala llevándosela hacia la azotea. En la azotea llegan y gajeel se pone enfrente de ella.

-¿por qué no me dijiste que te dolió mi partida?- lo dijo un poco molesto.

-eso ya paso…-murmuro viendo abajo.

-¡no!, eso no es cierto, te duele, sé que te duele por eso lo mencionaste.

-juvia lo lamenta habértelo recordado….

-¡ahí esta eso otra vez!, te conozco… ¡siempre que hablas en tercera persona es porque tienes miedo e inseguridad!- lo dijo casi gritando

-no es cierto, juvia no tiene miedo- exclamo

-¡**basta**!, ¡basta juvia por favor, Se honesta por primera vez…!- grito

\- de que me sirve… si de todos modos…- bajo la voz

-entonces yo lo diré… ¿es cierto que estabas enamorada de mí?

Juvia al escuchar eso, se puso roja y más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-¿dime es cierto?- lo decía como una afirmación que pregunta.

-quien te lo dijo…- juvia recordó que se o dijo a natsu pero no menciono que estaba enamorada, y que no le dijo que era un secreto, error suyo.

-entonces si es cierto…- lo dijo viéndole los ojos –¿por qué no me lo dijiste…?

-juvia te lo iba a decir el día en que tú te fuiste…-se le quebró la voz – pero ese día yo no te vi y al poco rato a juvia le llego un mensaje del correo…- sollozando. –Decía que te marchabas…- le salían una lágrimas. –Yo que iba a decir…- más lagrimas. –después me enviaste un mensaje, que decías que estabas feliz aquí...-después de decir eso se puso a llorar de manera quebrante.

Gajeel al escuchar eso, se quedó paralizado al ver que le hacía llorar, pero no podía decirle el por qué la abandono, si ella se enteraba iba a sufrir más y no le podía hacer más daño, así que se acercó dónde estaba ella y la abrazo diciéndole –lo siento juvia yo también estuve enamorado de ti…

Juvia al escuchar eso, sintió un gran alivio al saber que sus sentimientos eran o iban a hacer correspondidos en aquel momento. Alzo la mirada donde estaba la cara de gajeel ambos se vieron de manera especial, sin darse cuenta se besaron… un tierno beso. Juvia sabía que era su primer y último beso y lo necesitaba para cerrar el círculo y abrir uno nuevo con otra persona. Gajeel era lo único que podía hacer, sabía que ella tenía que cerrar el círculo, lo sabía porque sin querer leyó uno de los libros que ella tenía y decían que se tenían que cerrar círculos antiguos para empezar uno nuevo.

Después de ese beso juvia sonrió al igual que gajeel.

-sabes gajeel, me está gustando un chico…- lo dijo con una sonrisa

-lo sé, tonta pero dime, es el que yo estoy pensando o es otro…- lo dijo un tanto confuso.

-no sé, pero solo sé que me gusta… a lo mejor mas adelante sepa que es ese sentimiento….pero ahora quiero ayudar a otras personas…

-juvia… puedes tener los amigos que quieras, eso ya lo entendí, ya no seré alguien que te vuelva a sobreproteger.

-gracias gajeel por entender…

Ambos se quedaron ahí, en la azotea, viendo el tiempo pasar…

* * *

**¿quien es el le gusta a juvia?**

**¿cual es la verdadera razón por la que se alejo gajeel de juvia?**

**¿quien sera el siguiente?**

**.**

**bueno eso es todo hubo pistas he... **


	12. ¡cupcakes!

**aqui esta, espero que les guste...**

**los personajes son de hiro mashima**

**a todo gracias... y aunque todo vaya "bien" les deseo un feliz año tardado pero FELIZ AÑO...**

* * *

En el recreo juvia hablaba con Mira acerca de un trabajo que dejo el maestro Macao. Los demás con una sonrisa fingida e incómodos solo se limitaban a escuchar lo que decía Mira. Después de media hora Mira se levantó y se marchó, juvia se quedó guardando sus libretas, cuando escucho a minerva decir.

— Vaya, vaya, la marimacho ya encontró nueva novia…- lo dijo en tono burlón, yendo donde estaba Mira jane.

— Celosa- dijo Mira con sarcasmo.

— Jajajaja no, pero que gustos tienes… te agarraste a la más zorra- lo dijo mientras veía a juvia.

— Lo dudo,- dijo mira viendo a juvia

Juvia al notar que hablaban de ella, recordó lo que le dijo Gajeel, que sería el blanco de las nuevas burlas y abucheos por parte de todos los alumnos.

— Creo que la zorra te está viendo- la cara de Minerva la veía con odio y veía a sus compañeros que estaban con ella.

— Deja de decirle zorra- Mira lo dijo con un aura asesina.

— Yo digo las cosas como son- lo dijo con arrogancia.

— Entonces… solo diré que no te insultes- lo dijo con una sonrisa

— Mierda-exclamo

— Pisaste?- dijo mira con una sonrisa y sarcasmo

Los demás no pudieron evitar lo que escucharon al final, cosa que se pusieron a reír.

Después de eso Minerva se fue hacia otra dirección y Mira se fue hacia la biblioteca. Juvia suspiro, todos notaron que juvia se llegó a sentir incomoda por la charla de Minerva y Mira.

—Sabes que te lo advertí- dijo Gajeel

— Gajeel no estas ayudando- dijo Natsu

— No te preocupes juvia, después ya nadie hablara eso- dijo Sting

— Si juvia, Minerva siempre ha sido así, desde que la conocimos- dijo Rufus

—No se preocupen chicos… a mí no me preocupa eso, pero me siento mal por Mira….- dijo la peli azul mientras miraba sus cuadernos.

Gray se acercó y la abrazo y le dijo — descuida juvia ella estará bien.

Ella solo le sonrió, los demás se la quedaron viendo, Gajeel recordó sus palabras de la otra vez, pero también que ella dijo que primero quería ayudar a otras personas.

En la hora de salida, Rogué estaba con su guitarra tocando una canción, que todos sabían que era para juvia.

**_La luz de la luna, como si se fuese a derramar, es_**  
**_definitivamente oscura_**  
**_Incluyendo a la antorcha a punto de explotar_**  
**_Necesito aprender a brillar como ella lo hace_**  
**_Si la miro, seré cegado._**

**_Por favor, dame una oportunidad_**  
**_Cuando me miras con esos ojos_**  
**_Quiero sostenerte entre mis brazo_**

**_Pero para mi, eres como una niña traviesa_**

**_Julieta, te daré mi alma_**  
**_Julieta, por favor, acéptame_**  
**_Julieta, dulcemente, un poco más dulce_**  
**_Susurra mi serenata…_**

Juvia solo le dio una sonrisa de ahí volteo a ver que ciertas chicas murmuraban a sus espaldas. Los demás decidieron ignorarlas y se llevaron a juvia a una cafetería.

— Quiero un capuchino frio de moka con mucha crema y chispas de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora.-dijo la peli azul toda emocionada

— No crees que es mucha azúcar- dijo Orga con un poco de asco

— No, para nada, yo adoro las cosas dulces…

— Y por qué no haces pastelitos…- dijo rogué

—¿Quieren que mañana les lleve pastelitos…?

—¡Sí! – dijeron 6 de ellos excepto Gajeel.

En la hora de recreo todos estaban esperando como sabían los pastelitos hechos por juvia excepto Gajeel que devoraba la carne con voracidad. Al final llego juvia saco de una mini canasta un balde con varios cupcakes que se veían deliciosos decorada de una manera artesanal o profesional, los seis agarraron dos cupcakes, Sting les tomo foto al igual que Rogué y los demás, después de tomarles y subirlos a sus redes sociales, todos le dieron un bocado y se quedaron paralizados sin hacer un gesto después de reaccionar sonrieron a juvia. Gajeel al ver que sus amigos no hacia ni decían nada y solo reían como idiotas, hablo — juvia porque no les vas a dejar unos a la bibliotecaria…

— Cierto a lo mejor ella le encantara igual que ustedes- lo dijo mientras cogía unos para llevárselos.

Después de ver que juvia ya no estaba Gajeel se empezó a reír de manera burlona al ver que sus amigos escupían y uno que otros vomitaban.

—Sí que están deliciosos…-dijo Gajeel con burla

—Cállate- bufo Sting

—Jajaja deberían ver sus caras- redfox riéndose

—Se veían tan deliciosos- dijo rogué desanimado

—Qué diablos les hecho si nada mas debería ser harina, huevos y leche…- dijo rufus

—Ustedes tiene la culpa… ayer todos dijeron que querían cupcakes- lo decía el pelinegro burlándose

—Pero aun así ella quería matarnos- dijo natsu

—No solo matar si no que enfermáramos, seguro que no lo habrá hecho a propósito- dijo gray

—Jajaja… no es eso- respirando- Ella no sabe cocinar… como ella no come carne, casi no cocina y cuando quiere pasta u otra cosa lo compra en el mercado en tiendas… siempre come vegetales, frutas y verduras etc…

—No sabe cocinar?- natsu

—No, ya que ella empieza siguiendo la receta pero después se le bota y pone de todo un poco según por las vitaminas y otras cosas.

—Se veía tan perfecta…-dijo sting

—Tiren esa porquería a la basura…-señalando los pastelitos- Antes que ella llegue- dijo gajeel

Todos empezaron a tirar los pastelitos, cuando ven a lo lejos a juvia, todos hicieron como si nada y fingían que estaban llenos.

—¿Les gusto…? ¿quieren que les haga más?- dijo juvia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—No- dijeron todos.

—¿No?- juvia lo dijo con confusión

—No es eso, no queremos que te tomes la molestia te puede pasar un accidente- dijo Rogue

—Si, además nos sentiríamos culpables si algo te pasara- dijo el peli rosa con un poco de preocupación

—Ok- ella seguía con esa sonrisa que a todos les gustaba.

Se acercaba Halloween y la escuela como cada año quería celebrarlo así que cada salón iba hacer un tema relacionado con lo de Halloween ya después lo recaudado lo donarían.

En el salón de Natsu todos votaron por una casa embrujada aunque la mayoría no lo quería pero una de las compañeras de los chicos que se llamaba kina propuso que sea una casa embrujada de valentía, que pasaran por parejas y la pareja que no gritara se le daba como premio una cena o un par de tickets hacia el parque de diversiones.

En el salón de Sting sería una fiesta de disfraces y la pareja que ganara se le daría unos boletos para ir a la playa.

Faltaban dos días uno que otro estaba nervioso ya que unos quería pasar tiempo con juvia. En la casa de Gajeel estaba todos los chicos reunidos, también estaba Levy y Juvia.

—Ustedes que van a hacer?- dijo Sting

—Nosotros una casa embrujada- dijo natsu todo orgulloso

—Eso ya es un cliché- dijo orga

—No si tienes una recompensa- dijo gray todo serio y retando a sting

—Recompensa?- dijo rufus

—Si, recompensa- gray

—Y ustedes que van hacer- dijo juvia con curiosidad

Sting se acercó a ella, él la beso en la mano y la levanto del sofá y dijo

—Una fiesta de disfraces- se quedó viendo los ojos de juvia ambos se quedaron viendo.

Gray al observar como ellos dos se veían jalo a sting diciendo —eso ya es demasiado cliché no crees?

Sting se alejó de juvia y ella solo volvió a su lugar viendo a Gray

—¿cliché? – dijo juvia viendo a gray

—Sí, todos hacen una fiesta de disfraces

—Si pero no todos dan una recompensa como la nuestra- dijo Levy toda presumida

—Recompensa-dijo Gajeel

—Si al igual que ustedes- dijo orga

—Copiones- dijo natsu con una mueca de disgusto

—Lo dudo que sea la misma recompensa que nosotros- dijo levy con una mueca de superioridad

—Pueda que no pero, nuestro salón ganara… más fondos que los de ustedes- dijo natsu retando a Levy

—¿fondos?- dijo juvia toda confusa

—Si, cada año en cada festival se une suficiente dinero para que se done a las orfanatos y se den becas para que los niños sigan estudiando- dijo gray

—Eso es hermoso, no sabía que Fairy Tail hacia eso.

—No nos desviemos del tema-natsu volteando a ver a levy. –que darán de recompensa ustedes?- de una manera seria lo dijo

—Nosotros boletos a las tres primeras parejas que ganen, se irán a un viaje de tres días y tres noches a la playa- dijo Levy con una sonrisa de superioridad y altanería

—Eso, no es nada- dijo natsu como si no se sorprendiera

—Y ustedes que recompensa darán?- dijo rufus

—Nosotros a la pareja que no grite ganaran boletos para ir al parque de diversiones.

—Ves- dijo natsu orgulloso

Todos se lo quedaron viendo con cara de estúpido

—Si sabes que nuestra recompensa es un poco idiota verdad?- dijo Gajeel

—¿Qué?- natsu todo asombrado- no es cierto es más divertido ir a parque de diversiones que ir… a la… playa- se dio cuenta que era verdad el otro equipo iba dar mejor premio que la de ellos.

—Natsu ¿estás bien?- dijo juvia un poco preocupada al ver la mirada apagada de natsu

—Y tu juvia entraras a su concurso? Dijo levy con una sonrisa

—No, no sé, de que se trate y que se tenga que hacer…-

—Nunca te has metido a una casa embrujada o de espanto…- dijo levy toda sorprendida

—No, nunca no sé qué es eso…

—No has visto películas de terror?- dijo sting

—A juvia no le da miedo a nada, ni las películas de terror-dijo gajeel

—Eh?- todos

—No tienes miedo- dijo rogué

—Mmm creo que sí pero…

Juvia vayámonos ya son las 10 de la noche no quiero que te pase nada- dijo gajeel.

Juvia se levantó, se despidió de todos y se marchó con gajeel y levy.

Se acercó el día era 31 de octubre y muchos estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos y checando algunos detalles

El salón de natsu pidió el salón de básquet para que hicieran su casa embrujada, el salón de sting pidió las canchas del patio para que su fiesta de disfraces fuera más amplio y que todos se divirtieran.

Kina se ofreció para cobrar y los que iban a espantar eran los hombres y una que otra mujer, todos estaban felices excepto juvia que no sabía de qué trataba ya que ella cuando hacían evento en phantom no iba o se enfermaba o no lo festejaban.

* * *

**\- la cancion es de shinee y se llama juliett**

.**que les pareció...**

**espero reviews y propuestas para ver el siguiente capitulo...**


	13. ¡Disfraz!

los personajes son de **hiro mashima**

**guest- **los cupcakes sabian... ha sabes como sabe un cup cake con carne pastillas especias, y otras cosas asi saben. inenta comer uno asi y deme si no te da asco

**guest** **2**\- lo de artesanal no era sacasmo los cupcakes realmente estaban decorados de manera artesanal como un profesional

**guest 3-** para que veas que no pongo mal a lucy, la voy a introducir un poco mas...

**guest 4-** me alegra que les gustara el cap 11 a mi tambien me gusto

**guest 5-** por que escribo mas de juvia... sera por que es mi personaje favorito de FT al igual que los demas.

**guest** ¿? gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, las pistas son de lo que va pasando. bueno eso es todo...

ah me faltaba uno, **guest desconocido** si lees esto es por que tu comentario no me afecta, al contrario pondré mas Gavia :-)

* * *

Juvia se quedó en la biblioteca a esperar a que sus compañeros de salón que terminaran su turno y poder ir todos juntos a checar el festival cuando Mirajane se acerco

—ara ara ara ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—Mira, estoy esperando a que mis amigos terminen para ir juntos… ¿y tú?

—yo… esperando a Erza

— ¿Erza? Ya no le he visto… ¿dónde está?

—ella está trabajando..

—supongo que ha ser muy difícil trabajar y estudiar

—algo así— le regala una sonrisa toda dudosa

—bueno vienes conmigo, no quiero que tú también estés sola

Después de un rato los chicos se reunieron y fueron atraer a juvia, al final eran los nueve que pasaban por cada salón a ver lo que habían echo hasta que llegaron a donde está su salón, todos quería entrar para comprobar si era cierto que juvia no tenía miedo así que entraron, juvia en vez de gritar o tener miedo se ponía a reír.

De un momento a otro todos se separaron y cada quien termino en parejas, sting – rogue, gajeel – natsu, gray – orga, juvia – mira, y rufus solo ya que los que ganaran tenían que elegir los disfraces de los demás. Cada uno llego a la salida uno que otro había gritado. Al final la pareja que gano fue la de juvia y mira ya que los de su salón por querer espantarlas se llevaron una golpiza por parte de Mira, y a Juvia le pareció todo divertido.

La mayoría se fueron a sus casas a cambiarse ya que la fiesta de disfraces iba a empezar en la atardecer, cada uno le llego un mensaje por parte de Mira, donde les decía que disfraz tenían que llevar.

En la escuela ya estaban iniciando la fiesta la mayoría iba disfrazado de vampiro, lobo, o más bien dicho parodias de "twilligt" después de eso algunos súper héroes cuando la mayoría vio que llegaron la banda de Sting y compañía…. Todos o la mayoría estaban sorprendidos, unos dieron quienes eran ellos cosa que les dio risa.

Venia disfrazados de

Gajeel – diseñador de modas. Estaba la mayor parte vestido de color rosa.

Rufus – modelo de ropa interior de hombre

Orga – luchador lucha libre. Tenía solo puesto un calzoncillo y una mascara

Rogué – bailarín de ballet. Tenía las medias y el pelo hacia atrás

Sting – bailarina de ballet. Llevaba un tutu y demasiado maquillaje

Y los otros dos eran…

Natsu – cenicienta. Así que llevaba el mismo vestido de cenicienta

Gray – Michael Jackson. Vestía el traje clásico de thriller

Todos ellos solo tenían en alguien en mente era Mirajane, esa estúpida apuesta los había humillado a todos ellos.

Mirajane quien se encontraba en la esquina con Erza — como que te excediste un poco— dijo Erza que tomaba un poco de ponche.

— ¿tu crees? — Mira la voltio a ver — siento que se lo ganaron… ellos me la debían— le regalo una sonrisa a Erza.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — dijo la pelirroja

—veras juvia me acepto sin saber lo de nosotros pero fueron ellos los que les dijeron de nuestra situación y ella se puso a extraña… pero después me dijo que me aceptaba tal como yo era…

—en pocas palabras ¿es una venganza?

—algo así… o es que me gusta juvia y he visto que la bola que la rodea quieren con ella

—¿me cambiaras?

—ya sabes que no… siento la necesidad de querer protegerla es todo

—a mí también y más de su padre… si no fuera porque me esta…- en ese momento llego Gray

— ¿juvia no vino con ustedes?

—no, dijo que no iba a venir…

—¿no va a venir? — dijo gray asombrado — ¿por qué? No te lo dijo

—Tranquilo no es eso, solo dijo que su papa se entera la meterá a un convento de monjas

—vaya sigue con eso…— después de decir eso Gray las vio, ambas vestían un top y un mini short con lentejuelas rojas y cuernos después de observarlas se alejó de ellas y fue donde los demás a decirle lo de juvia.

Erza se acercó a mirajane — no que ella iba a venir más tarde

—sí, pero no se lo voy a decir además él no me dejo terminar

—te estas tomando bien tu papel de sobre protectora…

—también lo harías si compartieras más tiempo con ella

—sabes que no mezclo el trabajo…

—ara ara ara yo solo lo decía

Los demás al escuchar que juvia no vendrá se apagaron cuando minerva y compañía se acercan para hablar con ellos, situación que se incomoda gray y natsu…

Gray por lo de lucy, que venía como si nada hubiera pasado, natsu por lo de lissana, los demás se quedaron ahí hablando con ella cuando minerva ve a Mira y Erza cosa que les grita — ¿y la otra marimacho? — con cinismo en sus palabras

Todos al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sentir molestia, pero Mirajane la defendió

— ¿preocupada?

— ¿Por qué?... debería…

—no sé, de que te deje en ridículo cuando llegue con su disfraz

—jajajaja no me hagas de reír, ¡ella que tiene en especial!, solo es una del montón… solo sigue siendo una puta como ustedes….

Gajeel al escuchar es se molesta y se acera a ella para darle una bofetada pero alguien se le adelanta.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? ¿Acaso me vistes con varios hombres en un hotel? ¿Me los conseguiste? O al menos ¿tienes pruebas? Si no deja de levantar rumores de mí, yo a ti no te he hecho nada o ¿te hice algo para que cada vez que miras me digas tantas estupideces?

Minerva se agarró la mejilla y se retiró junto con yukino.

—Pobre yukino como es que la soporta— dijo Rufus

Todos se quedaron viendo a juvia y no era para menos, ella llevaba un corsé ajustado demasiado ajustado que marcaban su delgada cintura, y sus pechos se exponían de una manera que revelaba que estaba bien dotada, una falda larga con cortes en las piernas que exponían que se le vieran, su pelo suelto y en la espalda unas alas

La mayoría de los chicos incluyéndolos se la quedaban viendo, cosa que gajeel se quitó su saco y se lo puso. Levy solo le dio risa.

—wow juvia, ¿pensamos que no ibas a venir? — dijo natsu

—no, ¿Por qué pensaron eso?

—El tarado de Gray nos dijo eso— dijo sting, cosa que escucha gray y dice—hey mas respeto… yo solo dije lo que me dijo mirajane

—yo… si tu no me dejaste terminar cuando lo concluiste solo

—ves Jackson, que no sirves para nada— dijo natsu en tono burlón

—Lo dice el que esta vestido de princesa— gray defendiéndose

—¿Por qué se vistieron así?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Mirajane, y Mira solo con una sonrisa

—ara ara ¿Por qué esa caras?

—Por nada…— decían en unisono

—Juvia te ves genial…— hablo un rubia

—¿tú crees?

—sí, juvia te ves genial… —dijo erza — pero ¿porqué de ángel y no de diablita?

—Mira me dio este… y no tenía objeción, si no tenía que venir más descubierta

—vaya con que es eso, al menos no es tan vulgar como lo que tenemos…— dijo rogue

—cierto ¿no van a tocar? Dijo lucy

Los del grupo se fueron al escenario, rogue antes de empezar hablo —esta canción es para alguien en especial…— la mayoría de las chicas empezaron a gritar

Después de un momento se apagaron las luces y empezó rogue a cantar

Un hombre te ama.

**_Él te ama con todo su corazón_**

**_Él está sonriendo pero llorando_**

**_¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré solo?_**

**_Este amor sin sentido, este amor desgraciado/ este amor llego como el viento_**

**_por el cual yo mendigo con todo mi entusiasmo_**

**_Si sigo con esto, ¿me amarás? Oh_**

**_Sólo ven un poco más cerca, sólo un poco._**

**_Cuando me acerco, te alejas / por favor tu no le alejes ya mas_**

**_Yo, él que te ama, incluso ahora, estoy a tu lado / yo soy quien te ama y seguiré a tu lado_**

Después de esa canción todas las chicas gritaban como locas…

—Vaya parece que rogue se la dedico a alguien especial — dijo mirajane

—Eso parece, supongo…— juvia volteo a ver a Mira le sonrió

Después de eso algunos maestros y alumnos votaban por su pareja favorita juvia estaba con las diablas…

Sting y rogué parecían una pareja por el disfraz que llevaba, gajeel y levy se veían tiernos, ya que los dos sus disfraces se complementaban ella se vistió de hombre.

Gray con natsu se peleaban a cada rato cosa que no quedo desapercibido por los jueces

Al final de la noche ya estaban los ganadores, el director se subió para dar los primeros lugares.

—bueno mocosos mañana no habrá clases, así que tienen toda la semana libre— todos gritaban no iban a tener clases eso era más que genial. — pero… aquí va el tercer lugar… que de hecho siento que es una injusticia… el tercer lugar es para ¡las diablas y el angel!

Todos los hombres empezaron a chiflar al verlas pasar

—Bueno eso es para el tercer lugar para el segundo lugar —le dan un sobre — es para él ¿modisto? Y acompañante

Gajeel al saber que era él se puso rojo, subió los demás empezaron a decirle de cosas.

—bueno seguimos con el primer lugar— le dan el otro sobre y le dice algo en el oído — bueno me acaban de decir algo que el primer lugar se tomaran fotos y se subirán en la página web de la escuela, bueno seguimos el primer lugar es para un empate de parejas..?

Todos estaban con la curiosidad, cuando gray dice — espero que los disfraces sean buenos para que sea empate

—Cierto también espero eso…— dijo sting

—bueno los ganadores son? — el director hizo una pausa

—A ese director le gusta hacerlo de emoción— bufo sting

—son para la pareja de ballet…

Gajeel al escuchar eso se empezó a reír con los demás, sting y rogué se quedaron rojos como tomates,

—y para la princesa y el Michael Jackson

Gray y natsu se quedaron helados al escuchar eso, cosa que para gajeel lo disfruto mas

—a ver ganadores… vayan por su premio, se lo ganaron apúrense bailarinas y princesa…jajajaja

Los cuatro subieron con pena les tomaron la foto, todos los demás se burlaban, uno que otro les chiflaba…

—vaya de algo sirvió que le dijera que se tenían que poner…

—Mira tienes razón…— dijo juvia viendo hacia el escenario — pero como sabias que iban a ganar…

—intuición

La fiesta siguió gajeel que ya quería retirarse empezó a buscar a juvia para llevarla, pero no la encontró ni tampoco cierto compañero

—¿esa canción para quien era?

—lo siento, pero no era para ti…

—¿entonces?

—era para alguien especial…

Gajeel que pasaba por ahí escucho unas voces y abrió el salón — rogue ¿tu?...

* * *

.

.

.

.

. Erza de que trabaja?

. ¿rogue por que dijo eso o quien se lo dijo?

.espero reviews ...

\- la canción es that man y la canta hyun bin


	14. fantasmas

hola estoy feliz por que hace dos dias llegamos a las 2000 vistas gracias... wi estoy feliz y muy feliz

bueno seguimos

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro mashima

* * *

Al día siguiente ella estaba todavía con sueño, pero tenía que llegar a las 11 de mañana, ya que a esa hora la cito Mirajane, ya se estaba arreglando, salió de su apartamento llevando un vestido de mangas largas, con corte hasta las rodillas color blanco con azul marino y un gorro azul, de pronto sonó su teléfono. Después de un largo tiempo llego y ahí se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, quien la esperaba era Rogue.

—¿no sabía que ibas a venir… tu? —decía juvia mientras se acercaba hacia donde esta Rogue

—lo siento si te estoy incomodando pero…

—no es eso, y ¿Mira? —viendo por los costados

—pues veraz… —rascándose su cabeza

* * *

Flashback

Rogue estaba platicando con Yukino cuando llega Gajeel y los interrumpe, después de esa incómoda situación había otra persona que los estaba escuchando y era Mira, después de Rogue se quedara solo en el salón ella se acercó y hablo —parece que juvia también siente algo ¿por ti?

Rogué al escuchar eso se sorprendió — ¿Qué?

—lo que escuchaste… cuando cantaste esa canción y dijiste que es para alguien especial ella iba a decir algo pero se contuvo

— ¿estas segura de lo que dices…? —Rogue la miro un poco confundido

—si lo estoy, pero creo que ella no sabe que es lo que siente… y ¡tú eres mi favorito!

Rogue al escuchar la palabra favorito se puso un poco confundido y dijo — ¿favorito?

—si, después sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando

-fin del flasback

* * *

Ambos entraron se pusieron a tomar fotos de las cosa que encontraban, el como un caballero le compraba lo dulces y comida chatarra que encontraban. Ella estaba más que feliz de ver los juegos aunque todavía no se subían ya que ella decía que no estaba preparada psicológicamente. Ya sentados en unas bancas Rogue tomo la iniciativa de hablar sobre sus sentimientos

—sabes… desde que te conocí… tu… —se agacho todo ruborizado

Juvia al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ponerse roja pero volteo a verlo

—Tu- tú me empezaste a

— ¿sabes que los fantasmas existen?

—¿eh? —dijo Rogue todo confundido

—si los fantasmas cuando quieren que nosotros los veamos se manifiestan… yo pienso que ahora mis fantasmas no quieren que nadie los vea por eso no se manifiestan… pero cuando eso pase, creo que sería un placer que tú los vieras primero… —después de decir eso se alejo

Rogue no sabía lo que había pasado y por qué Juvia metió fantasmas en medio de una conversación. Después de ver que Juvia se alejaba se paró para ir donde estaba ella.

— ¿quieres subirte a uno? —dijo Rogue haciendo olvidar la conversación

—Quiero… pe —se quedó viendo al otro lado del parque

—¿que pasa o que vistes? —lo dijo en un tono de preocupación

—no son los chicos… —señalando

Rogué voltea a ver del otro lado y efectivamente estaba Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Gray y Natsu que al verlos se acercaron dónde estaban ellos

— ¿emo que haces con juvia? —dijo Gajeel en un tono sobreprotector

—yo soy el debería de decir ¿Qué hacen aquí? —decía todo molesto

—Nosotros vinimos porque no teníamos nada que hacer —dijo sting

— ¡mentirosos! —bufo Rogue

—Bueno estábamos aburridos, cuando Sting dijo que habías salido, y nos preocupamos… — decía gray con un tono de indiferente

—Sí, así es —natsu apoyando a su amigo

Rogue se quedó viendo a Sting, después dirigió su mirada hacia juvia —juvia ¿entonces?

—ah cierto Rogue, me quiero subir a la montaña rusa

— ¿Rogue te vas a subir? —dijo Sting

— ¿pero no puedes? —dijo levy

Juvia extrañada los miro y pregunto —Levy ¿Por qué dices que rogue no puede?

—ah no sabes… estos cuatro no pueden subirse a ningún transporte… —después de decir eso cuatro de ellos la miran con coraje

—no pueden ¿por qué?

—Ah es que tienen fobia al movimiento… —Levy lo decía mientras veía los ojos de gajeel

—a poco tú también sufres de eso —lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a Rogue, a lo que algunos se la quedaron viendo con cara de asombrados

—no me digas que tú también… —dijo sting

—No, no soy yo pero gajeel sufre de eso… que se llama cinetosis —lo dijo mientras se acercaba a gajeel —verdad

—hablas del metalero… —dijo natsu

—sí, y… ¿quiénes de ustedes sufre de eso? —lo dijo mientras veía a los demás

—Estos idiotas —dijo gray señalando a natsu, sting y rogue

—vaya entonces ¿quien se subirá conmigo?

Gray se acercó, tomo las manos de juvia y se la llevo a los juegos.

Toda la tarde Juvia y Gray se la pasaron subiendo en varios juegos cosa que los demás se molestaron ya que ninguno de ellos podía subir por su fobia.

Juvia ya estaba exhausta y decidieron ver las tiendas que estaban ahí, cuando Levy le llama la atención una sudadera con la forma de un gato, ella se lo puso para gajeel se veía demasiada tierna, gajeel al verla se le ocurrió una increíble idea, compro dos sudaderas una blanca y una negra, la negra se lo dio a Levy y la blanca a Juvia.

Juvia se lo recibió con alegría y no tardo en ponérselo, cuando se lo puso, los demás se lo quedaron viendo, se veía tierna, cosa que Sting le empezó a tomar fotos, los demás al ver lo que hacía Sting también tomaron fotos donde Levy y juvia posaban juntas.

En la noche gajeel y juvia habían ido a dejar a Levy a su casa en el camino Juvia iba demasiado distraída, cosa que lo noto gajeel, la conocía demasiado bien

—¿Qué tienes?

—oh gajeel… —suspira —no sé qué hacer mi papa me marco en la mañana y me acordó…

—no me lo digas… —se para y toma la mano de juvia —tranquila sabes que cuentas conmigo

—gracias gajeel… pero hoy renuncie al amor…

—tonta no tomes decisiones apresuradas, que no sabes cuando haces eso las cosas salen todo peor, disfruta ahora, y después que venga lo que tenga que venir, que yo estaré contigo

Juvia se lo queda viendo y sonríe —gracias entonces tendré que hablar con el…

* * *

.

.

.

espero que les haya gustado... :-)


	15. Iglesia

hola :-)

estoy feliz llegamos a los 100 reviews jejeje

los personajes no me corresponden son de HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

En la playa ya se encontraban todos Rufus y Orga eran los únicos que compraron boletos. Entre todos alquilaron una cabaña que tenía varios cuartos. En la mañana Sting y Juvia fueron los primeros en levantarse

—¿Eres el primero en levantarse? —dijo juvia mientras tomaba una taza de café

—Creo que tienes razón —se acercó hacia ella y tomo un trago de café de la taza de juvia

—oye este es mío… —lo dijo haciendo un puchero

—¿me harías uno?

—Si claro —mientras sacaba un montón de frascos

Después de unos minutos le llevo la taza de café hacia la mesa donde estaba Sting

—Toma —le dio la taza

—Gracias —mientras le daba un sorbo, después puso una cara de desagrado

—¿el café de hace un rato lo hiciste tú? —dijo Sting con una sonrisa fingida

—No —sonrió —fue Mirajane quien bajo a ayudarme

—oh, vaya —miro otro lado —¿quieres acompañarme a comprar algo para almorzar y darle a los que están roncando todavía?

—si claro

Después de unos minutos cada uno salió de su recamara, se fueron al mercado que había en esa aérea, ambos iban probando cualquier fruta que encontraban después de un momento llegaron en una carnicería cosa que juvia se lo quedo viendo

—la carne… ¿para qué es?

—no te preocupes es algo fundamental en una excursión, es para que se haga una parrillada —viendo a Juvia

—¿seguro? —dudosa

—si es fundamental, descuida tu no la comerás llevaremos fideos y verduras las que tú quieras

—¡enserio! —dijo alegre

—si

Después de eso en el camino, Sting se queda viendo una iglesia, juvia se da cuenta que Sting se queda viendo la iglesia

—¿quieres entrar? —pregunto

—no… me trae malos recuerdos… —apartando su vista de la iglesia

—creo que deberías superarlos —sonrió

—no puedo es algo que no podemos… —agacho su mirada

—¿podemos? —viendo a Sting

—Rogue también —alzo la mirada

—¿Rogue también no los puede superar? —viendo la reacción de Sting

—no —aclaro

—Me lo puedes decir… —lo dijo con duda

—Ahora no pequeña —acariciando su cabellera de juvia

Juvia solo lo abrazo —recupérate me gusta verte sonreir

A lo que Sting solo la abraza

En el camino ambos platicaban de la comida que iban a hacer cuando llegaron todos ya estaban almorzando.

—idiotas ¿por qué no nos esperaron? —grito Sting

—Los esperamos pero ustedes no llegaban y no sabíamos donde habían ido —dijo gajeel defendiéndose

—bueno ya están aquí, ¿A dónde fueron? —dijo Mira con una sonrisa

—A comprar víveres —dijo juvia acercándose a la cocina

—Bueno siéntense que estamos almorzando —dijo levy

Ambos se sentaron Rogue se quedó viendo a Sting que se veía diferente, Gray y Natsu solo le dieron una sonrisa a Juvia. Todos terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron a visitar el lugar

—Rogue ¿quieres acompañarme? —dijo juvia con una sonrisa

Todos se la quedaron viendo

—sí, claro —mientras se acercaba a ella

Todos vieron cuando se iban. En el camino Juvia iba señalando algunas cosas que le llamaron la atención cuando cambio de tema

—¿Por qué no quieres ir a las iglesias? —en un tono serio

—¿Qué? —sorprendido

—lo que te acabo de decir ¿Por qué? —viendo al pelinegro

—quien te lo dijo —molesto la miro

—Sting… —agacho su mirada

—Que más te dijo —viendo la cara de juvia

—solo eso…

—bueno —cambio su expresión —a mí ya no me da cosa a él le sigue doliendo

—¿el? —volteo a verlo

—si a Sting le sigue doliendo ir a visitar a las iglesias

—¿Por qué? Digo si me puedes decir

—porque su mama antes de que enfermara él siempre iba a la iglesia a pedir por ella que se recuperara, pero lamentablemente ella falleció… —se le hizo un nudo

Juvia al escuchar eso se le vinieron tantas dudas

—su mama… ¿no es tu mama? —toda confusa

—no… somos hermanos por parte de nuestro padre

—¿Cómo? —todavía confusa

—mi padre estuvo con mi mama y con su mama de Sting, cuando nuestras madres murieron él se hizo cargo de nosotros

—oh, ahora entiendo ¿pero tú también odias las iglesias? —pregunto como si fuera una afirmación

—ya no…

—Mentiroso —bufo

—¿eh?

—sé que te sigue doliendo

—Lo odio a "el" que se llevó a mi madre —se pone a llorar —ella no merecía irse, pero "el" se la llevo —llorando

Juvia al ver que Rogue le confesaba su dolor ella se acercó y le tomo las manos

—yo realmente te envidio que al menos tu hayas convivido con tu mama, así que no odies la iglesia, que al menos tienes recuerdos de ello —lo dijo con tristeza —yo no tengo ningún recuerdo… —le dio una sonrisa

—gracias… no lo había pensado de ese modo gracias —mirandola

—sabes… lo de la otra vez… ¿te acuerdas? —viendo la cara de Rogue

—mmm —dudo —ya me acorde

—Creo que los fantasmas se empezaran a manifestar —volteo la mirada

—_¿eh? _—pensó —ok

Después de eso se encontraron con los demás

—¿Qué han visto? —dijo natsu

—Solo puestos de artesanías —dijo Rogue con simpleza

—vaya parece que se aburrieron —dijo la pelirroja viendo a los dos

Todos se fueron a la playa a distraerse, los chicos empezaron a jugar pesado y las mujeres ponían la parrillada, Sting dejo de jugar con los chicos y se fue hacia la cabaña, Juvia al ver que Sting se marchaba lo empezó a seguir

En la cabaña Sting se fue dónde está la cocina a tomar agua cuando ve a Juvia que se acercaba

—¿pensé que estarías con los demás? —agarrando el vaso

—no, vine a verte a ti —sonrió

—¿a mí? —dudo

—si a ti… ¿tú me mentiste en la mañana? —haciendo un puchero

—no, que yo recuerde —recordando

—sobre la iglesia

—No quiero hablar de eso —alejándose

—Espera —trato de jalarlo pero ambos se cayeron

Sting estaba encima de ella en una posición un poco incomoda ambos se ruborizaron y se separaron

—Disculpa —dijo el mientras ayudaba a juvia a levantarse

—¿por qué? No deberías de pedirme disculpas creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse por hacerte hablar de algo que no quieres… —se agacho

—no es eso… solo que —suspiro—desde que paso no he hablado con nadie de ese tema

—lo siento... —alzo la mirada —pero solo te diré algo

—dime

—a pesar que ya sé el motivo por que odias o no entras en la iglesia, no te juzgare ni te diré algo como un lo siento por que eso significaría como que te tengo lastima y no es así…—agacho su mirada

—¿entonces que me dirás? —dijo viendo la reacción de juvia

—te diré… —alzo su mirada —que no estés triste, si no quieres entrar no entres y que solo entres cuando sientas o pienses que ya deberías estar en reconciliación con la iglesia al igual que Rogue…—sonrió —y se fuerte que al menos tú tienes recuerdos de tu mama… que yo no sé qué es eso —miro otro lado —mmm ¡nos vamos! —sonrió

Sting solo le sonrió y salieron juntos para ir con los demás

En la noche en el cuarto de Mirajane y Erza

—Tendré que ir a mi trabajo cuando llegue a dar informes —dijo la pelirroja

—No me digas…—miro a Erza —no viniste a descansar

—sí, pero también estoy trabajando

—Espero que no te arrepientas —lo dijo un poco molesta

—Mira, sabes por qué lo hago… es trabajo además ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos

—no lo hago por eso pero no te nace el querer de cuidarla

Rogue se queda despierto viendo las estrellas y recuerda la conversación que tuvieron en el parque de diversión, después recuerda lo que Juvia le dijo en la tarde

—_será que ella me está dando de entender que le gusto y que quiere que seamos…algo más… —pensó_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_.espero que les haya gustado..._

_espero buenas opiniones... y que no se molesten_


	16. love

disclaimer: hiro mashima

holaaaa :) actualizando espero que les guste y gracias por dejar reviews.

*algunos fics finalizaran así que empiecen a pedir un fic de juvia con algún otro personaje. quiero llenar un vació T_T

* * *

.

.

.

En la mañana Rogue se levantó temprano se fue a la cocina cuando vio que estaba Juvia sentada tomando una taza de café. Se acercó le arrebato la taza y le dio un sorbo

—¡oye ese es mío! —dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto. Después sonrió.

—¿me preparas uno? —sonrió.

—claro… espérame cinco minutos —acercándose a la cocina

Después de 5 minutos

—Toma —dándole una taza

—Gracias —le da un sorbo, cuando pone una cara de desagrado y sonríe —¿el café de hace rato tú lo hiciste? —pregunto

—No —sonrió —fue Mira quien me lo dio

—ok… —viendo otro lado —¿quieres ir conmigo?

—¿eh? —sonrojada, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café.

—Digo… —respiro profundo —¿quieres acompañarme a comprar en el mercado local?

—Ah… era eso —agacho su mirada —sí, claro —sonrió

Cada uno fue a su recamara a cambiarse, cuando salieron de la cabaña cierto pelirroja los vio

En el camino ambos iban hablando, de las cosas que encontraban después de unas horas se fueron a un lugar con un paisaje todo hermoso; ella estaba viendo las rosas que estaban ahí junto con algunos naranjos. Rogue estaba más nervioso así que se acercó dónde estaba juvia se puso nervioso, un poco ruborizado, cuando hablo

—Juvia... —la miro —no sé si estoy bien pero… —miro a los ojos a juvia —¿quieres ser mi novia?

Juvia la tomo desprevenida; no se espera esa confesión tan rápida. Era la primera vez que se le declaraban, su corazón se le acelero sentía que latía demasiado rápido, empezó a sonrojase cuando respiro profundo y contesto

—si… acepto ser tu novia

Ambos se ruborizaron, un poco nerviosos se tomaron de las manos como si fueran unos niños. Toda la mañana se la pasaron juntos, ya después de un buen rato decidieron ir donde estaban los demás. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ambos estaban agarrados de la mano cuando gajeel fue el primero en verlos. Los ve y dice:

—Parece que esa escapada tuvo algo bueno —ironizo

—Si… —hablo juvia. Cuando gajeel se acercó dónde estaba y se la llevo junto con Rogue.

Afuera de la cabaña

—ya se lo que les está pasando —miro a Rogue —pero no puedes decirle a los demás… —hablo serio, con un poco de molestia en sus ojos

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Rogue

—Juvia lo sabe… que te lo diga —viendo a Juvia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—eso es cierto se me olvidaba…—agacho su mirada. Ella solo se puso nerviosa, realmente no sabía cómo decirle

—dime ¿por qué? —exigió Rogue

—Si mi papa se entera… me meterá a un convento de monjas —suspiro—. Así que por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Juvia se lo agradecería —hablo en tercera persona realmente estaba nerviosa.

—Eso… él no tiene por qué saberlo —comento el tomando su hombro

—eso lo dices tú pero ese viejo luego contrata gente y tiene a juvia vigilada. Y no quiero que pase algo malo para que ese "don" haga uno de sus movimientos —haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—No les creo —dudo

—Tú decides eso, pero no te arrepientas si juvia sale lastimada —acercándose a Rogue

—Eso es cierto —murmuro—. Rogué mi papa me puso esa condición si no la cumplo el me alejara de nuevo —deprimiéndose al decir eso.

—está bien…—cedió—, entonces solo nosotros tres lo sabemos

Los tres asintieron.

Rogue no sabía cómo comportarse, ya que al fin se había hecho novio de juvia así que lo único que hizo es subir directo a su recamara, todos los demás lo vieron raro, algunos querían cuestionar pero se contuvieron a preguntar.

Juvia solo les dio una cálida sonrisa. Como si nada hubiera pasado pero en su interior estaba más que feliz… ¿feliz? Era poco a lo que ella sentía. Realmente estaba en las nubes, ¡Rogue era su nuevo novio!

En la tarde todos salieron a caminar ya que solo tenía un día más. Querían aprovechar esa instancia lo más que pudieran.

Como tenían que fingir que no eran nada cada quien iba por su lado. Sting estaba demasiado cerca de juvia, Rogue le empezaban a darle celos; pero se limitó e hizo como que no vio. Juvia iba feliz sabia disimular bastante bien, así que solo se dejó llevar por lo que Sting le platicaba.

Gajeel solo observaba a Juvia, después a Rogue sobre sus gestos a lo que se sentía frustrado ante ese momento. Gray dejo de platicar con Rufus, así que se acercó hacia donde estaba juvia.

—juvia ven quiero que me des tu opinión —comento arrebatándole del hombro de Sting.

Rogue se alegró por un momento; pero al ver que la peli celeste se iba con el pelinegro se mostró un poco molesto que empezó a ir hacia donde estaban, pero; gajeel lo atajo y haciendo con una mueca de no; se detuvo.

Gray sentía alegría; llevaba de las manos de juvia; sus manos suaves y tersas, realmente estaba feliz de estar con ella.

—gray,¿ que es lo que quieres que de mi opinión? —comento

—ah, es algo que necesito que me ayudes. —caminado sin soltarla

Caminaron por varios lugares cuando llegaron a un local de pulseras, collares y entre otras cosillas.

—¿cuál es que te gusta? —pregunto con un leve sonrojo y haciéndose el indiferente

—¿a-a mí? —comento asombrada

El solo asintió con la mirada. Juvia solo se puso a buscar el que le llamara la atención. Era un collar con un diseño de cruz y espada. Ella lo tomo y se lo dio

—Este me gusta —sosteniendo el collar, enseñándole a Gray

—Ese —empieza a pagarle a la vendedora.

Gray después de pagar; camina sin voltear a ver a juvia. Juvia empieza a ver que gray se va alejando así que empieza a seguirlo; de manera rara al ver que este, ya no le habla. Así que se acerca a él tomando la mano de este.

—Gray toma —dándole el collar

—¿eh? —confuso

—Lo escogí para ti —sonrió—. Te vas a ver bien con este collar —sonrió

—Pero… —en ese momento juvia se alejó. Así que tomo el collar lo vio de nuevo y le gusto el diseño—. Tonta era para ti…

Rogue que iba con los demás; cada rato volteaba a ver si juvia ya venía. Sting sospechaba del comportamiento de su hermano.

Juvia se desvía del camino cuando el olor a café la atrapo así que se acercó a una pequeña cafetería. Pidió 10 cafés, para llevar. En el camino empezaba a ver por todos lados donde estaban sus amigos; pero ni rastros de ellos

Se sienta en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de un mini parque. Ahí se encontraba cierto peli blanco. Ella lo observa y ve que aquel chico tenía un enorme pesar ya que se encontraba viendo el suelo con la mirada perdida. Ella solo se acerco

—Toma —dándole un vaso de café—. Todo mejorara —sonrió cálidamente

El albino alzo la mirada; al verla sonreír hizo que su pensamientos dejaran de seguir y solo concentrarse en la sonrisa de aquella mujer.

Juvia después de regalarle el café al sujeto se retira.

Los chicos que se encontraban buscando a la peli celeste al verla le hacen señas. Ella llega hacia donde están ellos.

—Chicos quieren café —comento mientras ofrecía la charola.

Todos tomaron uno excepto gajeel y juvia.

—Juvia quieres que te vaya a comprar uno —comento Rogue

—No gracias —sonrió—. El mío fue dado a una buena causa

Todos se la quedaron viendo. Pasaron un rato más juntos hasta que oscureció. Así que la mayoría estaban aburridos. Natsu como todo buen compañero anti-aburrimiento propuso jugar al escondite.

Quien le toco encontrar era a Erza. Cada uno se fue por su lado ya que no querían perder; el perdedor tenía que entrar al mar desnudo enfrente de todos ellos. Propuesta hecha por Mirajane y natsu.

Así que todos fueron a esconderse a un buen lugar. Natsu jalo a juvia hacia la salida de la cabaña. Los demás se percataron de esto así que los siguieron. Natsu la llevo por un árbol frondoso; ambos se subieron arriba de las ramas. Natsu estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando ve que Gray se acercaba a ellos

—¡Maldito cubo de hielos aléjate de aquí! —exclamó molesto—. Este lugar ya está ocupado

—no sabía que era estaba apartado —ignorándolo por completo. Se escondió a lado de juvia.

Después de eso Sting llego junto con Rogue.

—Ustedes que hacen aquí —bufo de nuevo natsu

—gajeel fue el primero en ser encontrado así que no estábamos seguros en la cabaña —comento Sting alejando a natsu del lado de juvia.

Rogue al ver a juvia le dedico una sonrisa discreta; que no pasó desapercibida por Sting. Todos estaban callados sin decir nada y asomándose por los huecos que tenía el árbol. Cuando escuchan que ya habían encontrado a orga, rufus y a levy.

Erza al ver que en la cabaña no había nadie sale. Busca en los alrededores y nota que no hacia viento y habían un movimiento extraño en un árbol. Así que de manera sigilosa se acerca; nota que natsu y sting junto con gray estaban peleando

—los encontré —dijo ella con un aire de grandeza

Bajaron todos con una aura deprimente. Se fueron en la cabaña. Solo quedaba Mira; pero lástima; erza la había encontrado cerca de la playa. Así que todos vieron a gajeel a que recibiera su castigo.

Por un momento gajeel estaba nervioso; pero después se armó de valor se empezó a desvestir enfrente de los demás. Juvia volteo a otro lado al igual que los demás. No querían ver a su amigo desnudo; las únicas que lo vieron era Erza y Mira.

Ya en la noche cada quien en su habitación rufus estaba despierto.

—¿no puedes dormir? —pregunto Orga mientras se volvía a acomodar

—No —volteando a ver a orga

—¿supongo es porque te diste cuenta que tienes una dura competencia? —argumento orga con una risa sarcástica

—pueda que sea eso. Pero no sabía que nuestro líder estuviera interesado en ella

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —viendo el techo—. No sé qué ha hecho aquella chica para ganarse el corazón de bastantes hombres

—y el mío también, pero sería impropio empezar a cortejarla; cuando ella ni siquiera se da cuenta que tiene más de tres chicos bajo sus pies —comento Rufus con un pesar

—la pregunta sería ¿Cómo reaccionara la señorita? —cuestiono orga con duda.

Al decir eso rufus suspira —quien sabe… eso será un gran problema

* * *

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

para los que querían saber si rufus quería a Juvia. pero como un caballero les cedió el lugar a sus amigos

:)


	17. Chapter 17

*.*

*N*N*

*los personajes son de hiro mashima+

**espero que les agrade**

***¡leyeron el manga¡***

****gracias por Leerme****

*****si no les gusta no lo lean*****

******Este es un long Fic******

* * *

Era el último día, todos se divertían, hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Cada uno llevaba un recuerdo grato. Alquilaron una minivan para viajar todos. El que va manejando era gajeel, su copiloto era levy. Juvia iba con mira y erza. Los demás venían en la parte de atrás peleándose, como de costumbre. Llegaron primero al lugar donde juvia rentaba. Cuando llegaron encontraron bastantes carros negros estacionados en la entrada de aquel edificio. Gajeel frunció el ceño

—Juvia tienes visita —comento gajeel con dureza.

Todos los que estaban peleando se quedaron viendo a juvia que de manera instantánea se ponía nerviosa.

—m-mi p-papá… —tartamudeo.

Juvia bajo de la van, se acercó hacia donde estaba un señor de traje negro y un extravagante cadena de oro macizo, que resplandecía.

Todos vieron que juvia se inclinaba para saludarlo cuando una cachetada sonó. Gajeel al ver tal acción se baja de inmediato, al igual que todos.

—gajeel, tanto tiempo sin verte —comento el señor con una sonrisa

—Señor… ha sido mucho tiempo —se acercó hacia donde estaba juvia

Juvia estaba con la mirada baja y con la cara de horrorizada.

—juvia ¿estás bien? —cuestiono gajeel mientras abrazaba a juvia

—no te metas en esto, gajeel, esto es entre padre e hija —comento el señor todo serio

—Lo sé, pero ella es mi mejor amiga —retándolo con la mirada

—¿amiga? —ironizo

—Si, por el momento —sonrió

El señor robusto se molestó, pero lo disimulo.

—vámonos

Él se metió a un auto que estaba cerca de él. Juvia se subió por su propia cuenta. Antes de subirse le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a gajeel y a los demás.

Gajeel entendió el mensaje, se fue hacia donde estaban los demás.

—¿ese hombre es el papa de juvia? —cuestiono natsu

—¿Por qué la abofeteo? —pregunto Orga

—¿estará bien? —gray

—Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada —espeto sting

Gajeel suspiro y respondió.

—aquel hombre es el padre de juvia, la abofeteo por que se enteró que ella estaba de viaje, y ella rompió una de las condiciones principales. Lo de estar bien, quien sabe, pero por el momento los voy a dejar a sus casas

Todos se subieron a la van. Mira veía a erza con cierto reproche en la mirada.

Cada uno llego a sus casas correspondientes.

Gajeel dejo a sting y rogue en su casa, sting entro rápido pero rogue se esperó. Sabía que el pelinegro le quería decir algo, ya que en el auto solo lo miraba con una mirada acusante.

Gajeel suspiro profundo, hasta que hablo recio para que rogue se pusiera atento

—lo que paso hace un momento en la casa de juvia… eso fue porque su padre siempre la tiene vigilando, así que ahora me entiendes el por qué no te deje que se lo dijeras a los demás, si el padre de juvia se entera a juvia la castigarían

Rogue por esta vez entendió el punto de vista de gajeel, pero también se sentía frustrado e impotente al no poder ayudar a su amada.

—así que lo único que espero que hagas es que no te atormentes, ella ya te eligió, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo único que tienes que hacer, es hacer que juvia siempre sonría y que nadie se enteren que ustedes tienen una relación.

Al escuchar eso rogue asintió. Pero él tenía una duda. ¿Quién le dijo al papa de juvia que su hija no estaba en su casa?

Y esa misma pregunta se lo hacia gajeel en su mente. Dejo a rogue advertido decidió alejarse y regresar hacia donde está el departamento de juvia.

Mirajane tenía todo un rato que no le había hablado a erza y erza se sentía culpable.

—nunca le debiste de decir al papá de juvia en donde ella estaba —comento Mirajane un poco molesta

—sabes que no tenía opción, su papá me está pagando muy bien, y además tú también te vistes con el dinero que gano, no sé, porque te estas quejando

—no viste como su padre la golpeo enfrente de nosotros —exclamo

—sí, lo vi, pero ya sabes como soy, trabajo es trabajo, y si no te gusta, no me importa —aclaro la peli roja toda molesta, mientras se alejaba de la peliblanca

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste así? —grito

Erza ya no le dijo nada solo se alejó de aquel lugar.

* * *

Al día siguiente gajeel fue al departamento de juvia ya que ella no les respondía los mensajes ni llamadas.

Cuando llego el casero le dijo que no había nadie que la señorita loxar aún no llegaba. Gajeel envio de nuevo un mensaje

"estoy en tu departamento, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya hasta tu casa?"

Cuando se dirigía a la salida del edificio se encontró con sus amigos sting, natsu, rogue, gray.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —comento gajeel mientras miraba a los demás

—juvia no responde los mensajes, ni las llamadas —comento natsu

—así que venimos a verla —aclaro gray

—No esta —comento gajeel

—¡¿qué?! —gritaron en unísono

—¡cállense! —Grito el pelinegro a tal acción de sus amigos—, parece que su papá la tiene en su casa

—ok vamos por ella —grito natsu

—Idiota no entiendes —recrimino gajeel—, no podemos si lo hacemos ella va a tener más problemas solo nos queda esperar hasta que ella regrese

Al decir esto gajeel dejo a sus amigos para así poder alejarse de ellos, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que paso, ya que no se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba observando. Y técnicamente las cosas se repetían como aquel día.

Cada uno a fue por diferentes lugares, rogue se quedó un rato en la entrada del edificio viendo los mensajes que le envió a juvia, después le envió otro mensaje diciendo

"estoy afuera de tu departamento, dicen que aún no has llegado. ¿Estás bien?... hoy quería tener una cita contigo"

Después de escribir eso lo envió. El miro a su alrededor y empezó a caminar, se dirigía al parque que estaba cerca del lugar donde vivía juvia.

En cierto parque se encontraba un peli rosa con el celular en la mano, cuando abre su bandeja de entrada para enviar un mensaje.

"estoy en el lugar donde nos hicimos amigos"

Lo envió. Después volvió a escribir

"¿recuerdas lo del amanecer? Me la pase bien en la playa, y he estado pensando mucho en tus palabras que me dijiste cuando estábamos en este parque".

Lo envió, natsu suspiro profundo para después volver a escribir

"quiero verte para poder decirte algo, espero verte mañana"

Natsu sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por la peli celeste, y más ahora que no estaba; quería verla y abrazarla y darle todo el apoyo que ella llegara a necesitar. Como ella lo hizo hace tiempo.

En ese momento Rogue vio a natsu

—¿Qué haces por acá? —comento el pelinegro

—recordando unos buenos momentos —aclaro el peli rosa

—lisana —comento Rogue con una nostalgia

—no

Natsu se molestó un poco a que su amigo le haya recordado a lisana pero era cierto ya ni la recordaba ahora estaba la peli celeste en su cabeza

—¿entonces a quién? —interrogo el ojo rojo

—ah juvia

Al decir esto Rogue sintió calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, esa sensación que estaba sintiendo era ¿celos?


	18. Chapter 18

HIRO MASHIMA LE PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES

.

.

.

.

REGRESAMOS DESPUÉS DE TRES MESES DE AUSENCIA... GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :-)

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué era de ella? se preguntaban a cada momento, no había ido a la escuela estos días, no respondía sus mensajes, ni tampoco actualizaba su Facebook. ¿Dónde estaba? Cada uno quería ir por su cuenta para saber de ella. Gajeel siempre les decía que si hacían algo imprudente al final ella nunca regresaría ya que definitivamente su padre se la llevaría a un internado.

¿Qué estás haciendo juvia?

Todos estaban en la hora de receso en las bancas de las canchas de futbol. Cuando llega minerva y compañía

— ¿porque esas caras? —cuestiono

—Estamos en modo fotosíntesis —comento sting

—Vine a invitarlos a una fiesta que estoy organizando —sonrió

Todos se miraron y asintieron con la mirada

—Lo sentimos, señorita, pero no creemos poder ir —dijo sting por todos

Minerva mostro una mueca de molestia, desde cuando ellos la rechazan, desde cuando ellos no van a un evento donde ella organiza

— ¿Por qué? —exclamo

—Solo no tenemos ganas —dijo rogue dando por terminado la platica

— ¿desde cuándo? —amenazo

Todos suspiraron y cada uno se fue por su lado dejando a un lado a minerva y a yukino.

Yukino al ver rogue fuera de sí, opto por seguirlo dejando a minerva ahí parada sola con la palabra en la boca.

Gajeel, natsu y gray fueron a su salón las clases se les hacía largas, ella aun no regresaba y la escuela la sentía aburrida. Sting con rufus y orga fueron a hacer un poco de deporte, dejando a rogue platicar con yukino

— ¿está bien? —cuestiono la peliblanca

El asintió

—desde hace días que tienes la mirada apagada al igual que los demás

—lo siento, solo que estoy preocupado

—preocupado ¿Por qué?

Rogue solo sonrió y suspiro

—Por alguien especial —aclaro sin saber que esas palabras habían dejado en un K.O a la persona que se encontraba a su lado

Yukino sintió que esas palabras eran unas agujas que se encontraban enterrándole en su pecho, realmente rogue dejo de gustarle. ¿Quién era ese alguien especial? Analizo y no tardo de darse cuenta, quien era, ya desde hace días, que ya no la veía con ellos y esa es la razón por la que ellos se encontraban decaídos, que tenía aquella chica que hacía que los demás se sintieran mal por su falta a la escuela. Inhalo un poco de aire y trato de suavizar su cara

—hablas de juvia —aclaro con una sonrisa

El asintió

— ¿ella no ha venido?

—su padre se la llevo, y nosotros no hicimos nada

Rogue se escuchaba frustrado, al decir eso, yukino solo le palmeo la espalda dando un poco de consuelo o amistad ya que se dio cuenta que ya nada quedaba entre ellos ya que el mostraba un gran interés por la peli azul.

Esos días yukino se acercaba a rogue solo para darle ánimos y un poco dialogar, mientras los demás pensaban que ya estaban saliendo, sin ni siquiera saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Cierto día todos se encontraban en el comedor de la cafetería. Gajeel recibió un mensaje de juvia, todos los que estaban ahí se acercaron para leer lo que decía.

"_hola" "¿estás en la hora de receso?"_

Gajeel respondió

"si"

Cuando le llega otro mensaje

"_¿están todos?"_

"si"

Gajeel respondió simple y corto.

— ¿Por qué pregunta por nosotros? —cuestiono rufus

—a lo mejor nos extraña —dijo natsu

Todos estaban pendientes del teléfono de gajeel ya que no llegaba otro mensaje cuando escucharon una silla carraspear y alguien se sentó a su mesa.

— ¿Qué hacen?

Escucharon esa voz. Todos voltearon sin duda alguna era juvia que hacia acto de presencia

— ¡juvia! —gritaron en unísono

Sting fue primero en abrazarla de manera fuerte, después fue golpeado por gajeel por tal acción. Gajeel solo le acaricio la melena y natsu no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse para abrazarla. Gray se conformó con tan solo verla reír y que ella lo haya visto. Rogue por su parte quería abrazarla darle un beso, como hacen las parejas pero gajeel estaba presente y los demás también, así que solo se la quedo observando cuando quería acercarse para hablar con ella, alguien dijo un comentario

—rogue, ¿no se va a enojar yukino? —dijo sting serio

Rogue lo fulmino con la mirada

Juvia solo se quedó ahí escuchando lo que dijo sting mientras que gajeel la miraba

—De que hablas —comento rogue serio un poco molesto

—todos sabemos que tú y yukino están saliendo

Al escuchar eso juvia queda atónita, no sabía que sentir ni mucho menos que decir, y al ver que rogue se molestó aparte de quedar en shock. Se dio cuenta de algo y eran celos…


	19. Chapter 19

hola de nuevo... este es extra... nos leemos después, me daré un breve descanso (mental)

los personajes son de hiro mashima

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Celos, realmente podía definir eso como celos, ya que lo había leído en un libro, lo recordó… recordó que en un libro que leyó decía que la persona celosa sentía molestia cuando a un ser querido platicaba o pasaba más tiempo con otra persona. Juvia solo sonrió y sin dudar busco entre los demás en donde se encontraba yukino. Quería decirle que se ¡alejara de su novio!

Pero ella no podía hacer nada, ya que todos descubrirían que está saliendo con rogue, y tendría problemas con su padre de nuevo. Así que solo se tocó su pecho, inhalo y exhalo para después ver a los demás chicos y sonreírles. Mientras mentalmente retaba a rogue con la mirada.

—Les traje algo especial —lo dijo sonriente

Cada uno se sienta y le pone atención a lo que ella hace. Rogue solo se la quedaba viendo ya que no le gusto esa mirada fulminante que le dio.

Juvia saco una canasta decorada que decía "El castillo de chocolate"

De ahí saco unos cup cakes, y les dio a cada uno.

Todos la pensaron en querer comérselos, ya que se acordaron de la última vez, sting fue el primero en tomarle foto al cup cake para después subirlo a su Facebook. Los demás vieron que la canasta decía "el castillo de chocolate" así que no corrían riesgo de ser intoxicados o morir instantáneamente. Así que todos al mismo tiempo le dieron una mordida menos gajeel, que imito a los demás pero no lo mordió. Todos se quedaron paralizados

Gajeel disimulo su sonrisa para después hablar

—juvia, tus amigas también preguntaron por ti, porque no vas a darles también —ordeno

Juvia solo sonrió, y se marchó dejando unos

Todos empezaron a vomitar y hacer muecas de disgusto y asco

—ghegheghe, cayeron de nuevo —burlándose

—Cállate hierro oxidado —dijo natsu

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? —cuestiono rufus

—Esa canasta debió estar escrito "PRECAUCIÓN SUSTANCIA DESCONOCIDA Y TOXICA" —dijo sting mientras regurgitaba

—Al menos volvió —dijo gray

—Pero intento matarnos —siguió natsu

—creo que fue su forma de decir los extrañe —comento orga

Sting fue el único que se dio cuenta que rogue no estaba a su lado, ni menos en el comedor, se quedó viendo a gajeel que también se quedó observando la puerta del comedor

* * *

En la azotea se encontraba rogue y juvia

—Déjame explicarte, antes que saques conclusiones demasiada precipitada —preocupándose por la reacción de juvia

Juvia solo se quedó quieta, sin decir nada y tan solo observar a rogue

—No tengo nada que ver con yukino, ella es realmente una amiga —lo dijo lo más sincero

Juvia resoplo y bufo

—te creo

—así que no vayas a creer lo que acaba de decir sting

Tratando de defenderse, cuando volvió a ver a juvia

— ¿me crees? —cuestiono

Ella asintió

— ¿Por qué?

Se le hacía un poco extraño

—porque, si no confió en ti no seré una buena novia

Explicación más lógica

Rogue solo sonrió, se acercó, y la rodeo entre sus brazos

—te extrañe —susurro

Ella le correspondió el abrazo dejando a un lado la canasta de cup cakes

—y yo a ti

Rogue acaricio su cara para después ver sus profundos ojos azules y bajar la mirada hacia sus labios, ambos tragaron en seco, los dos querían hacerlo, y rogue fue el que dio el primer paso.

Se acercó lo más suave, sus labios se rosaron, después empezó a darle un ligero beso. Juvia se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos y experimentando su primer beso, esos labios húmedos y suaves que le hacía que su corazón palpitara de manera desenfrenada, así que solo se llevó su mano en su pecho tratando de controlar a ese corazón entusiasmado. Mientras rogue se sentía demasiado extasiado por probar los labios de la loxar y al tenerlos sintió como si realmente ellos estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Ambos disfrutaban de su delicado, tierno y largo beso sin darse cuenta que alguien se le partía el corazón al verlos en la puerta de la azotea.


End file.
